La venganza ¿Es dulce?
by k-chaz
Summary: Después de años... Un reencuentro, una cita y una noche de pasión, pueden ser la venganza perfecta para recuperar la dignidad que su exnovio le robó. Aquel que nunca lo amó... hasta ahora. HARD-LEMON-YAOI. HHxREN Contenido musical.
1. Reencuentro

**Hola!**

**Cómo andan? Feliz añooo! Jaja. Que tengan todos un mejor 2008 y que se cumplan todos sus deseos y planes n.n**

**Y bueno... Para introducir mi fic comenzaré por aclarar lo que dice en el summary: "Excuse me what is pain - Cont. By N.K." Aquello significa que este fic no es más ni menos que la continuació de ese genial y angustioso fic escrito por mi querida Neferura.K. Lav, te adoro un montón n.n.**

**Le he pedido su atorización y me la ha dado para continuar su fic que tanto me marcó y gustó. A los que no se lo han leído, se los recomiendo, es buenísimo.**

**Ahora si! Estoy muy feliz de poder haber hecho este fic y también muy realizada. Espero de todo corazón, les guste.**

**A medida que avance el relato les iré dando una lista de canciones, y pondré el link de ellas en mi profile para que puedan escucharlas mientras leen el fic.**

**También les digo de antemano que la personalidad de Anna está muy cambiada, pero lo hice a propósito. Implicando que ha madurado y todo el asunto, les parece?**

**Ahora bien, con todo esto aclarado, y por supuesto Shaman King no es mío, y sus personajes, por más que lo añoro y deseo en todos los sentidos, tampoco lo son, pues bien... A leer!**

**1. Reencuentro.**

**(Me enamora - Juanes)**

La radio sonaba a todo lo que daba, llamando las miradas de los efímeros transeúntes, produciendo que fijaran sus babosas miradas en el convertible plateado, en su conductora y en su apuesto copiloto.

Su cabello rubio ondeaba al viento, el mismo que le golpeaba de lleno a su acompañante en el rostro. Sus lentes de sol ocultaban la negruzca mirada, y los aires de la plena juventud le hacían ver radiante.

**-Qué me dijiste que tenías hoy? -**preguntó la guapa chica al joven-.

**-Teoría… -**respondió este con una mueca de asco, logrando sacarle una buena carcajada a la conductora-.

**-No hay cómo saltársela?-.**

**-No…por desgracia, es obligatorio para pasar el año-.**

**-Bueno, sarna con gusto no pica-.**

**-Anna…Yo elegí psicología…no una copia magistral de la clase de literatura que me impartían en el cole-.**

**-Eso es porque aún no le has visto el lado bueno, pero a ti en verdad te gusta mucho escribir-.**

**-Por qué lo dices…? -**replicó el chico frunciendo un poco el ceño-.

_**-"¿Qué pretendes haciéndome daño?¿Disfrutas mi sufrimiento, te gusta verme llorar por ti?" **__–_repitió la chica con total neutralidad para luego dirigirle una mirada de "te recuerda?"-.

El chico se quedó atónito.

**-Q…-**pronunció antes de abrir los ojos y la boca al máximo- **CUÁNDO DEMONIOS LEÍSTE TÚ ESO!!! **-le gritó apuntándole con el índice-.

**-Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas, Horo…cualquier persona podría llegar y leerlo-.**

**-Pero si sabías que era mío! Eso no te da derecho a llegar y leerlo!! -**reclamó frunciendo el ceño-.

**-Ya, ya…-**pronunció la chica con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos- **sólo leí esa parte…nada más-.**

-**Hmph…-**gruñó-.

**-De todas formas… -**continuó- **para quién era?-.**

El peliazul parpadeó.

**-…-**se cruzó de brazos y fijó los ojos entrecerrados en la guantera- **nada importante…era un enano…malos tiempos-.**

**-Los tiempos antes de que vinieras a Tokio? -**Le preguntó la rubia haciendo que la mirada del peliazul oscureciese por un momento-.

**-Sí…antes de que me hallaras en medio de la carretera-.**

**-Jah! Eras realmente un asco-.**

**-En qué sentido…? -**le preguntó el ainu sin resentimiento alguno-.

**-Tu autoestima…se podría decir que llegaba al mismo infierno, pasaba del suelo-.**

**-Ah…sí…-.**

**-Pero…siempre has sido un muchacho muy apuesto -**la chica le guiñó un ojo, produciendo que este se sonrojara-** bueno Horo-chan…aquí te bajas-.**

**-Ah! Sí, verdad -**el chico se fijó en la construcción que se posaba frente a sus ojos-.

Entre tanta charla se le había olvidado su destino, aquellos recuerdos le revolvían el estómago.

**-Bueno…nos vemos más tarde…-**dijo viendo como el chico bajaba del vehículo-** Ah! Por cierto, Horo…-.**

**-Mm?-.**

**-Recuerda que no debes comprometerte con nadie esta noche-.**

**-Por qué lo dices?-.**

**-No lo recuerdas? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yoh, habrá fiesta en su casa-.**

**-Qué!? Pero te dije que hoy tengo que estudiar-.**

**-Ya…no jodas Horo…estudiarás otro día, además Yoh me pidió explícitamente que fuera contigo-.**

**-Pero…por qué-.**

**-Porque así es la cosa… Bueno, te veo a la noche. Llámame cuando llegues a casa para recogerte, si?-.**

**-No estarás?-.**

**-Iré de compras con las chicas… -**respondió mientras echaba a andar el motor-.

**-Anna… -**pronunció el chico cabizbajo-.

-**Mm?-.**

**-Irás con Pillika?-.**

**-Con todas…-.**

**-Ah…**-musitó con un dejo de tristeza-.

-**Bueno cuídate, bye!! -**se despidió antes de pisar el acelerador y perderse en la distancia-.

Siguió observando el reluciente auto hasta que le perdió de vista, luego miró al suelo… suspiró.

Vio su reloj, ya faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara su clase. Se dirigió a paso calmado hacia su facultad.

Aquellas reuniones del grupo de la chica no le sentaban nada bien, hacía un par de años había descubierto que las amigas de Anna no eran nada más ni menos que del grupo de su hermana.

Y qué iba a saber él? Una vez que comenzó a vivir con la chica, la relación y conversaciones surgían solas. No era necesario preguntar de familia, amigos... amores...

Si se daba la oportunidad para enterarse de algo. Pues bien! Jamás habían planeado nada. Y por eso mismo, aquella inesperada llegada fue un balde de agua fría.

Cuando se encontró con ella no pudo contener las lágrimas.

_**-Pi…Pillika-**__pronunció el chico detrás del mesón de la cocina con los ojos abiertísimos-._

_**-Ho…Horo…?**__-pronunció ella de igual manera con el ceño fruncido-._

_**-…-**__el chico respiró entrecortadamente con la boca abierta-._

_Todo el resto les observaba como bichos raros._

_**-Esto…les parece si nos vamos a tomar una cerveza chicas? Volvemos en un rato!…**__-pronunció la dueña de casa, saliendo con el resto de las invitadas-._

_**-Se puede saber qué mierda haces tú aquí?-**__ pronunció la joven hecha una furia-._

Ese encuentro no había sido nada agradable, si embargo se había decidido a hacer la paces con su hermana. Y aunque aún quedaban huellas…la relación había mejorado considerablemente, sin embargo aun se rozaban en ciertos aspectos.

Prefería mantener una relación distante, para no provocar mucho roce, y encontrársela en circunstancias como esa no contribuía mucho a sus planes.

**-Realmente neurótica…**-pronunció en un suspiro antes de escuchar un chillido a sus espaldas-.

**-Horooo!!!!!-.**

**-Chizune? –**pronunció luego de ver a la pelirroja acercándosele-.

**-Koniiichiwa** –pronunció ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja y colgándose a su cuello-.

**-Hola… **-dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa-.

**-Cómo amaneciste?-.**

**-Mm…más o menos… -**dijo echando a andar con la chica colgando de su brazo-.

**-…pesadillas otra vez?-.**

**-Etto…sí, creo…-**dijo esquivando la mirada algo nervioso-.

**-Me habías dicho que se pasaban-.**

**-Bueno es que…-.**

**-… -**la chica meditó-** Horo!!!-.**

**-Qué!! **-replicó este-.

**-No puedes hacer eso!!-.**

**-Ya se Chizu, Ya se! Es sólo que no me agradan las pastillas! Si me las tomo me voy de largo y luego me atraso a la uni y…-.**

**-Horo... -**le reprochó ella-** sabes bien que eso no es cierto, por qué sigues haciéndolo! Es lo único que te ayuda-.**

**-Me ayudaría más un psiquiatra-.**

**-No bromees que esto es serio-.**

**-Pues no me agrada que lo sea-.**

**-Créeme, ya me di cuenta-.**

**-Mm…-**respondió cabizbajo frunciendo el ceño-.

La chica le observó unos instantes.

**-Nee ne! **–le animó- **te parece si salimos a alguna parte luego de clases? No lo sé…sería entretenido…para que te despejes-.**

**-Etto…no lo sé Chizu…-**dijo este recordando el compromiso de Anna-.

**-Vamos! Será entretenido!-.**

**-Rayos…-**dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos-.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, si decía que sí, La próxima vez que viese a Anna sería para rogar por su vida…y su masculinidad. En cambio, si se negaba, perdía la mejor oportunidad de todas para confesarse con la chica más increíble que había conocido…

**-No... no quieres?-** dijo ella algo afligida-.

**-No! No es eso…lo que pasa es que…verás…Anna tiene un cumpleaños esta noche y…tengo que ir…es de un amigo muy importante **_**para ella **_–pensó lo último-.

**-Ah! Bueno entonces…supongo que puede quedar para después-**.

**-Mm…-**replicó sin seguridad- **aunque…qué tal si me acompañas?-.**

**-Ah?! Enserio?-**se sonrojó-.

**-Sí, claro! Sería divertido-.**

**-Pero no sería muy descortés?-.**

**-Para nada…le diré a Anna que vas y pasaremos a recogerte-.**

**-De verdad?!-** sonrió ella abiertamente-

**-Mjm- **sonrió levemente-.

**-Genial! -.**

**-A las ocho entonces..-.**

**-Mm…a las ocho -**asintió ella-**bueno…ahora me voy, mi aula es por allá** -dijo apuntando al lado contrario- **cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!** -dijo para luego posar un tierno y sorpresivo beso en la mejilla del ainu-** bye!-.**

**-…bye…**-pronunció anonadado mientras la veía alejarse-.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora por alguna extraña razón. Y sin embargo antes de que el efecto se fuera, ciertos ojos ambarinos se le vinieron a la cabeza, produciendo que el efecto de felicidad se fuera de tropezón.

**-Demonios…**-dijo entre dientes mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara-**…de verdad necesito un psiquiatra-.**

------------------------

**-Uff…-**suspiró nuevamente prendiendo la luz del corredor y dejando las llaves en la mesita-** día de mierda **– pronunció pasándose una mano por el rostro mientras se dejaba caer en su cama-.

Su vida desde que había llegado a Tokio no había sido nada fácil. Buscar empleo, matarse estudiando para poder entrar en una buena universidad…

Y poniendo todo su potencial anímico para olvidarse de cierto chico…

Fijó su vista en el techo. Aquellos recuerdos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser a veces salían a flote. Cuando se sentía solo…o en sus pesadillas.

Levantó un poco el torso de la cama y lo inclinó nuevamente para ver debajo de ella.

Ahí con el pelo colgando, vislumbró su antiguo diario.

**-Y pensar que nunca planeé tenerte** -sonrió de medio lado mientras lo alcanzaba con una mano- **mi gran oyente… -**dijo mientras los ojos se le empañaban-.

Nuevamente los malos recuerdos…

**Brr, brrr, brrr**

El vibrador de su celular le sacó de sus melancólicos pensamientos.

**-Anna?**- dijo al teléfono-.

_**-Horo! Que bueno que te encuentro, estás en casa?-.**_

**-Sí, ya estoy aquí-.**

_**-Genial! Entonces arréglate rápido que ya voy-.**_

**-Si, pero...qué tengo que ponerme?-.**

_**-Nada muy formal, sólo ponte algo alegre y deportivo y date prisa porque paso y nos vamos-.**_

**-Cómo…-**se sorprendió el peliazul-**no pasarás a arreglarte?-.**

**-**_**Jah! Te he sorprendido? No, no lo haré, ya estoy lista. Así que arréglate, nos vemos!-.**_

_**-**_**Espera!-.**

**-**_**Mm…?-.**_

**-Voy a llevar a una amiga así que tendremos que ir a recogerla-.**

_**-Una…Uyyyyyyy ya te decidiste en decírselo?-.**_

**-Sí, esta noche lo haré-.**

**-**_**De veras!!????-.**_

**-Mjm-.**

**-**_**Genial, entonces no hay problema, estate listo que ya estoy que llego eh? Bye!-.**_

**-Bye-.**

**Klack**

Se desperezó con desgano, se frotó los ojos y se preparó para la próxima batalla campal que habría de tener con su closet.

Finalmente sonó su celular; Anna avisándole de su llegada. Bajó al auto vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro, casi negro, camisa negra y chaqueta de tela negra también.

-**Alto ahí, vaquero -**le lanzó la chica al ver que osaba entrar al auto-.

-**Ah?-**se extrañó el joven-.

-**No pienses ni de broma que irás así-.**

**-Qué? Por qué no-.**

**-Porque es una fiesta!! No un funeral! Te quiero aquí dentro de diez minutos con otra cosa-.**

**-Ah!? Pero qué me pongo!-.**

**-Pero qué me pongo! -**le remedó- **esta semana te he comprado tres combinaciones enteras y distintas así que te pones una y se acabó, y pobre de ti que haya más de una prenda color negro, me escuchaste?-.**

**-… -**el peliazul tenía la boca abierta- **Ya va comandante, ya va-.**

Y como lo acordado, diez minutos después aparecía el joven vestido con un chaleco negro del que emergía por debajo de las mangas y el cuello, los puños y el cuello de una camisa blanca y jeans azules claros.

-**Le parece milady?-**preguntó el chico ya hastiado-.

-**Me encanta -**respondió ella sonriendo de soslayo- **ya sube que nos atrasamos para ir a buscar a tu chica-.**

Horo se subió y el auto arrancó con rumbo a la casa de Chizune.

-------------------------

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, la voz de la chica por el citófono le había puesto la piel de gallina, el pomo de la puerta giró, se abrió un poco y…

**-Hola! –**salió ella con su característica e imborrable sonrisa-.

**-Chi… Chi… Chizune, tú…-.**

**-Mm... ?-**dijo ella mientras volteaba a cerrar con llave-.

**-Estás preciosa-**pronunció absolutamente deslumbrado-.

**-Ah?...-**dijo ella sonrojándose a más no poder- **gracias…tú también estás muy guapo hoy-.**

**-Eh? En serio?-**dijo sonriendo tontamente con una mano en la nuca-.

**-Ajá-**sonrió ella-.

**-Pues…gracias-.**

**-Oi! **-sintieron desde el auto- **ya tendrán más tiempo para eso allá-.**

Resultado…los dos oyentes absolutamente atónitos.

**-Eres la mina más rara que conozco-**le dijo el ainu mientras le abría la puerta del auto a la chica, para luego subirse él-.

-**Si...pero no podrías ser quien eres de no ser por esta mina rara, ne?-.**

**-...Cierto Anna, cierto...-.**

**------------------------**

(Rising sun – DBSK )

**-Holaaa!!!- **saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el castaño dueño de casa por sobre el volumen de la música -.

**-Feliz cumpleaños**-le dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa sensual y posándole de golpe el regalo contra el bien formado pecho, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios- **eso es sólo un adelanto-**.

**-A...Anna-**dijo este viendo con sorpresa a su novia-.

-**Aquí está tu 'encargo'** –dijo ella apartándose de la puerta para dejar entrar a la pareja- **viene, eso si, con compañía-**le dijo con sonrisa cómplice al oído-.

**-Oh! Bueno...lo importante es que viniste no?**- dijo él sonriéndole de igual manera al peliazul-.

**-Hola Yoh...-**dijo el aludido entrando a la casa- **te presento a Chizune, una amiga-.**

**-Ah! Hola...encantada-**dijo ella con una reverencia-.

Reverencia por parte del castaño.

**-El encanto es mío-** seguía sonriendo- **pasen, están todos adentro-.**

**-Ah! Yoh...aquí está tu regalo**-dijo entregándole una cajita-.

**-Oh! Gracias **–dijo posando una mano en su espalda en signo de agradecimiento-.

Al entrar pudieron vislumbrar a un montón de gente bailando al brillo de las tenues luces al estilo discoteca, de pronto luces robóticas que iluminaban dando un aspecto realmente prendido.

Mucha gente por allá y por acá bailando, algunas parejas besándose en rincones y en medio de la pista. Al fondo el ventanal daba al patio, casi o igual de lleno que el interior, y a un costado un mini bar con barman y todo haciendo tragos al ritmo de la música.

-**Yoh! Puedo hablar contigo un segundo-**dijo la chica acercándose al aludido-.

**-Sí, por supuesto...chicos les dejo, disfruten y sírvanse lo que quieran, Horo...los chicos están en el bar...por si acaso ;)**-dijo alejándose de la pareja para hablar con su novia**-Y bien?-**.

-**Ven Chizune, te quiero presentar a unos amigos –**le dijo viéndole con dificultad por la peculiar iluminación-.

--------

-**Jah, qué demonios estás haciendo?-.**

**-Eh? Por qué?-.**

**-... -**mirada de sarcasmo- **Sabes perfectamente que el chico se ha recuperado por fin y llega con su chica y respondes de esa manera? Está bien que sea tu cumpleaños y sí, ella es una extraña, pero tú no eres así, no hay por qué arruinarle el mambo al crío-.**

**-Ah? Qué... no, no es eso, es sólo que...-.**

**-Te molesta acaso?-.**

**-No...pero no estaba en mis planes-.**

**-Ah! Y cuáles se supone que eran tus planes-.**

**-No sé exactamente, pero...ella no debía venir, él...tenía que estar solo...de preferencia-.**

**-Ah si, ah? Y por qué? -**dijo ella subiendo la voz ya algo cabreada-

**-Anna! No te enojes, mira...te explicaré, lo que pasa es que sucedió algo muy sorprendente, una coincidencia bastante increíble-.**

**-Ajá, increíble tu abuela, escúpelo ya-.**

**------**

**-Y entonces le dije...hola nena y ella dijo...-.**

**-Ryu por favor cállate, tus historias me están matando-**decía el castaño pelilargo frotándose los ojos con una mano-.

-**Pero si ya estaba llegando a la mejor parte!-.**

**-Es que no entiendes que ninguna de tus historias tienen una 'mejor parte'!! -**vociferó el castaño-.

-**Ya déjense de gritar por favor... -**propuso cierto peliverde al otro lado de Ryu, sentado en el bar-.

-**Te apoyo Ly...-**dijo un enanín apoyado en la barra sujetando su cabeza a dos manos-.

-**Bueno Lyzerg, Manta y como les iba diciendo...-.**

**-ARGH!-**por parte de Hao-

**-Ay...-**el ojiverde desvió la mirada a otro lado, vislumbrando a cierto peliazul de rostro familiar- **Horo!- **le saludó con una sonrisa sorprendida-**tanto tiempo sin vernos!!-.**

**-Lyzerg-**le devolvió la sonrisa-** así es...muchos inviernos sin ir a divertirnos, no?-.**

**-Horo-Horo! Qué alegría!-**dijo el más alto igual de sorprendido-.

-**Horo?-**dijo por último el castaño-**dios... esto si es un milagro! Has cambiado mucho!-.**

**-Mm...supongo-**rió- **Ah! por cierto, les presento a Chizu-chan, una amiga de la uni-.**

Saludos y presentaciones al estilo de cada uno.

**-Ne! y qué es de ustedes?-.**

**-Aquí...estudiando, hago trabajo de medio tiempo en un bar, pero tuve que escaparme un rato para venir a este evento-**le dijo Hao más jovial que de costumbre-**no me perdería el cumple de mi hermano por nada, ya sabes...no se como consigue tantas amigas hermosas-.**

**-Jeh! Eso es algo que nunca cambiarás no es así?-.**

**-Mm...oye...-**dijo de pronto al aire- **Y el chino malhumorado?-.**

---------

**-Encontré a la persona 'X', Anna-.**

**-A quién?-**dijo ella extrañada-.

-**A **_**esa**_** persona, la que dejó así a Horo!**

**-Qué?!-.**

**---------**

**-No sé... fue al baño hace un rato -**respondió Manta despabilándose- **Ah! Horo! Qué grata sorpresa! –**Sonrisas-.

-**De seguro ese minino está haciendo de las suyas -**espetó Hao con tono socarrón-

**-Cómo no, con tantas mujeres lindas dando vuelta por aquí-.**

**-No te confundas, Ly -**dijo de pronto Ryu-.

Signo de interrogación general.

**-Qué intentas decir?-.**

**-Pues... es difícil decirlo, pero...-.**

**-El chino es gay, Lyzerg **-irrumpió Hao-.

**----------**

-**Que encontré..-.**

**-Si te oí, Yoh! Quiero saber detalles!-.**

**-Ah bueno...-.**

**-Cómo la conociste!!-.**

**-Bueno...la verdad siempre **_**la **_**he conocido-.**

**-Cómo!-**ojos de plato-.

**-Verás...éramos amigos desde el cole, recuerdas que conozco de ahí a Horo? No es casual que también **_**ella **_**fuera en el mismo colegio-.**

**-Me estás...-.**

**-No, no bromeo-.**

**-Y...me pediste que él viniera solo porque...-.**

**-Ajá...-.**

**-No...-**dijo ella incrédula-

**-Así es, **_**ella **_**vino-.**

**-----------**

**-Eeeeehhhh?!!! -**soltaron Lyzerg y Manta al unísono-.

-**No sabían? Ya se declaró hace tiempo-.**

**-Ajá...hasta yo sabía -**dijo Ryu-

**-Increíble...**-.

**-Este...chicos... -**irrumpió Horo- **se puede saber de que están hablando? n.ñU-.**

-----------

**-Por qué!!! Por qué demonios la trajiste!-.**

**-Pues porque es mi **_**amiga! **_**Además le comenté una vez de Horo y...**_**ella **_**lo reconoció casi inmediatamente, dijo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de enmendar su error...se veía realmente **_**desesperada-.**_

**-... -**la chica meditó- **no me convence, en absoluto Yoh-.**

**-Ay por favor! No **_**la **_**conoces!-.**

**-No! Pero me basta haber conocido a Horo para saber lo que es capaz de a hacer-** Siguió tratando de autoconvencerse-

**-Anna...por favor -**el castaño le insistió-

**-... -**la chica le vio con desconfianza-** Está bien! No me interpondré, pero con una condición-.**

**-Aigh...dime-.**

**-Preséntamela primero-.**

**-----------**

**-De qué? del chino? -**inquirió Hao-

**-Pues... supongo... -**respondió Horo algo confundido-.

**-Es un viejo amigo, que hasta hace un par de años era hetero...o al menos eso creíamos-**irrumpió Manta algo consternado-

**-Jah! De qué se extrañan tanto! Con lo promiscuo que es, era esperable no?-**espetó Hao-

**-Eso sí...lo que quiere, lo consigue-**dijo Ryu-

**-Es casi obsesivo...-**dijo Lyzerg igual y más consternado que Manta-.

**-Y...él vino?-**preguntó el ainu-

**-Sí! Estaba aquí hace unos minutos...pero...ya no está-.**

**-Se nos esfuma como el viento-**dijo Ryu sosteniendo su copa con aire melancólico-.

-**Alguien que conozca chicos?-**sintieron una voz muy parecida a un ronroneo a sus espaldas-.

**(Endless story - Reira)**

---------

-**Este... bueno...no hay problema, pero te advierto que no será lo que esperas-.**

**-Ay ya! Si ya trataste de convencerme antes! Está bien, no tendré prejuicios-.**

**-De hecho...si los tendrás...-.**

**-Ya te dije que no...-.**

**-Anna...-.**

**-Ya a ver, entonces dime!-.**

**-----------**

**-Mira! Hablando de ello!-**dijo Hao-**te nos habías perdido gatito-.**

**-Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas gatito-**dijo el recién llegado frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos-

El ainu le observó. Su corazón se detuvo.

No podía ser...

----------

**-Es que...-.**

**-Es que, qué!-.**

**-Es que **_**ella...**_**no es precisamente...**_**ella-.**_

**-...-**mueca de extrañeza-**explícate-.**

**----------**

**-Gatito! Te presento a un antiguo amigo de Yoh y muy amigo nuestro! Él es Horokkeu Usui, pero dile Horo -**se puso de pie el Asakura para acercarse al recién llegado- **Horo... él es Ren, el minino predilecto -**dijo pasando un brazo lascivo por los hombros del Tao-

**---------**

**-**_**Ella...**_**es...un **_**él**_**-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Que...no es chica-.**

**-...es...-.**

**-chico-.**

**---------**

El joven aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido, y entonces los dirigió lentamente a quien le presentaban.

-**Ho...ro...-**dijo él, atónito-.

--------

-**Chico?!-.**

**-Así es...-.**

**-... -**mirada desconcertada-**Y...cuál es su nombre...-**.

--------

**-Ren...-**Apenas murmuró el peliazul con la misma expresión de sorpresa y sin embargo, con un dejo de temor-.

Ahí quedó, plantado sin reparar en cómo vestía, en lo mucho más maduros que lucían sus rasgos, o en lo más alto que se había vuelto. No reparó en nada, excepto en los ámbares que le penetraban con una mezcla de emociones inexplicables.

Viendo cómo el otro le abrazaba de esa manera tan insinuante, llevándole un montón de recuerdos desagradables a la cabeza.

-------

-**Ren Tao...-.**

**---------**

**-Horo!-**medio gritó el pelivioláceo, sacándose al pelilargo de encima-.

-**Qué? ustedes ya se conocen?-**dijo Hao algo sorprendido-.

-**Horo...-**susurró el pelivioláceo casi como suplica, mientras que avanzaba un par de pasos hacia el petrificado peliazul-**Horo yo...-**.

El otro no respondía, los pies no le daban, su mente viajaba ahora en un laberinto de emociones, un disparo de recuerdos se le hacían presentes y no podía, no podía detenerlos ante esa dorada mirada.

Y cuando por fin despertó, tenía al otro abrazándole contra su pecho.

De pronto reaccionó.

-**Aléjate!-**dijo empujándolo con desprecio y también con terror-.

Ese cálido y repentino sentimiento le hacía sentir tan vulnerable, tan dócil, tan débil.

**-No te conozco, psicópata-**dijo con profundo odio el peliazul –**vamos Chizu-chan, afuera está más agradable que aquí adentro-**concluyó aferrándose a la mano de su amiga -.

Y dedicándole una profunda mirada de odio al ojidorado, se dirigió afuera.

-**Ok...me pueden explicar qué demonios ha pasado aquí? -**reclamó Ryu confundido-.

-**Horo...-**murmuró el pelivioláceo entrecerrando los ojos-.

---------

**-Re...QUÉ!!!!???? Nuestro amigo incondicional es el hijo de puta ese!!!!???????-.**

**-Anna no grites por favor- **decía tratando de sonreír-.

-**Grito, Yoh! Grito todo lo que quiero! Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!-.**

**-Pues porque no lo encontré tan grave! Lo siento...-.**

**-Argh...-.**

**---------**

**-Horo...-**murmuró al chica algo temerosa por la reacción del peliazul-.

Sin embargo él no le escuchaba, seguía absorto en su mundo caminando apresurado por entre la gente, aferrado a la mano de ella...tenía ganas de llorar.

-**Horo!!-**nada...seguía siendo arrastrada por ese Horo que no conocía-**Horo por favor!-**dijo al fin tomándole el brazo y volteándole para verle a los ojos-**qué rayos te pasa...-**.

**-Chizune...-.**

Y por fin cayó en cuenta, aquello no podía estar pasando, se encontraba con su pesadilla en carne y hueso, luego de tres largos y arduos años, y aún le seguía controlando de esa manera. Aún conseguía cambiarle tan de pronto, tan rápida y fácilmente.

-**Lo siento...-**dijo este alzando el brazo de la muchacha hacia sí...y fundiéndola en un abrazo-.

--------

-**Ren...-**sintió de pronto que le decía el castaño-.

-**Dime...-**dijo sin emoción al escucharle, sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-**Acompáñame si?-**le dijo levantándose de su asiento y apartándose del grupo-.

-**Mm...-**dijo siguiéndole-.

-**Él era el famoso chico del que me hablaste?-**le dijo una vez a solas-.

-**Él era...-**Afirmó el pelivioláceo evitando verle a los ojos en todo momento-.

-**Ren...mírame-.**

**-No...-.**

**-Ren...-.**

**-No me obligarás-.**

**PLAF!**

El ojidorado se vio plantado contra la pared, acorralado por los resistentes brazos del castaño.

**-Mírame te dije...-.**

**-Ya basta...-**dijo el otro poco convencido, sintiendo como una mano le tomaba del mentón con rudeza, y le obligaba a virar el rostro-.

-**Que me mires pedazo de...-.**

**-Ya! Ya te miro!-**dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de odio-** te veo...contento?-.**

**-Eso es...ahora bien, qué demonios le hiciste a ese chico-.**

**-Nada..-.**

**-No mientas! Tu historia del pobre víctima se fue a la mierda cuando vi a ese chico, algo le hiciste y te exijo! Que me lo digas-.**

**-Que no le he hecho nada joder! Éramos amigos en el colegio, yo le gustaba y estaba obsesionado, yo nunca lo tuve mucho en cuenta...y siempre me echó la culpa de que yo era el abusador-.**

**-...Y lo más probable es que eso haya sido cierto, cuándo vas a entender que a mi no me engañas, gatito?-.**

**-Ngh...-.**

**-Esto es simple...si no quieres que averigüe por mi mismo lo que pasó entre ustedes, y sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo, más te vale que soluciones todo y hagas que ese chico te perdone y supere su trauma-.**

**-Ay por favor! Qué mierda te importa a ti lo que haya pasado con él o no cabronazo-.**

**-Me importa él-.**

**-Jah! Desde cuándo, cinco minutos?-.**

**-Y qué va, el tío está bien bueno, pero ese no es el asunto. YO soy tu dueño gatito, y debes agradecerme el que te de algunas libertades, otros amos no lo harían. Y como soy tu dueño te ordeno que en menos de un mes consigas su confianza de vuelta-.**

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos. El uno con recelo y el otro con una sonrisilla socarrona, que fue cambiando levemente a una más juguetona y auto-suficiente.

**-Estás loco-.**

**-Por ti... -**siseó con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, rozando el rostro del pelivioláceo-.

-**Ngh... -**musitó incómodo al sentir los pequeños besos que el castaño le brindaba en el cuello, para luego besarle la comisura de los labios y concluir lamiéndoselos con deseo- **Ya basta… -**habló el ojidorado poco convencido de manera ronca, apartando al moreno en un jadeo contrariado**-.**

-**Tú me has incitado Rencín… Yo sólo me someto a tus encantos-.**

**-Por favor…** -giró los ojos con ironía-.

**-Ya sabes Ren, jeje. Así que ve, y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer... búscalo y discúlpate, y que no pase de esta noche -**dijo soltándole con cierto desprecio-

**-Cabrón-.**

**-Perra-.**

**-Hijo de... -.**

**-Epa! Cuida tu boquita... Ni se te ocurra meter a mi madre en esto, que era una mujer intachable. Además... puedo castigarte cuando quiera **-concluyó para irse de vuelta a la barra-.

**-Me cago en tu madre... **-concluyó-.

Se introdujo en la masa que bailaba, buscando a cierto peliazul que había perdido de vista, pero...

-------------

**-Te voy a dejar a casa...-**le pronunció el Usui a la chica al oído, esta se separó para verle con asombro-.

**-Pero...-.**

**-Es mejor que nos vayamos, no fue la mejor idea, no es un lugar para ti, Chizu...vamos**-concluyó abrazándola y brindándole un tierno beso en su frente-.

Luego la tomó nuevamente de la mano, para llevársela hacia la pista, sin darse cuenta en absoluto de ciertos ojos dorados que lo fulminaban con recelo.

------------------

**-Anna -**dijo el peliazul al encontrar a la rubia a un lado de la pista-.

**-Ah! Horo! Que bueno que te encuentro, sabes que quería...-.**

**-Me voy a casa-.**

**-Qué?-.**

**-Voy a llevar a Chizu a su casa y luego me voy, préstame el auto quieres?-.**

**-Pero...qué sucedió!-.**

**-Muy largo...luego te explico-.**

**-No! Alto ahí, tú me explicas todo ahora-.**

**-Anna por favor, de verdad no estoy de ánimo, y este no es el preciso momento-.**

**-Entonces yo te acompaño-.**

**-Estás loca! Es el cumpleaños de tu novio, pásala bien, divierte y luego hablamos, no es nada grave, sólo...necesito un rato a solas-.**

**-Pero...-.**

**-Está bien... puedo estar solo, no me pasará nada-.**

**-Ay Horo... bueno... en verdad... no se si te pueda prestar el auto, cómo me voy luego-.**

**-No te vas-**le dijo Yoh ofreciéndole una copa de pronto- **te quedas aquí conmigo-**le sonrió-.

**-Qué?...**-dudó ella-.

**-Está bien, si no quieres dormir conmigo hay otro cuarto... ya sabes-.**

**-Oh! Bueno... si es así...está bien Horo, toma, pero...cuídalo mucho si?-**dijo la rubia pasándole las llaves del auto el bolso que aun no se descolgaba-

**-Gracias!-**dijo recibiendo las dichosas llaves-**eres única-.**

**-Lo sé-.**

**-Jm-**el peliazul sonrió, y despidiéndose de la pareja, se encaminó hacia la puerta**-.**

**-Se te fue el encuentro eh?**-le lanzó la chica-.

**-No, créeme, si se fue...es porque ya se encontraron-.**

La chica parpadeó extrañada.

-**Anna...-**sintió una voz grave y característica a sus espaldas, volteó a ver- **tanto tiempo-.**

-**Tú!-**exclamó la chica algo enfadada-.

-**Se te ofrece algo, Ren?-**preguntó cómplice el castaño menor-.

-**-Sí...-**dirigió su vista a la rubia, las manos en los bolsillos- **necesito que me des tu dirección-.**

---------

Nuevamente la radio sonaba, pero no por alegría, sino para disimular el incómodo silencio que producía el estar a solas en ese rato.

**-Etto...Horo...-**comenzó la chica, el peliazul tragó saliva-.

-**dime...-**dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo-.

**-Esto... no es por entrometerme, pero...-.**

**-Si...?**-dijo disimulando el miedo a lo que se venía-.

**-Este...ese chico...con el que...ya sabes, el...gay**-dijo lo último algo atragantada-**él...quién era?-.**

-**Quieres que te diga la verdad, Chizu?-**la chica asintió algo confundida-**no tengo idea-.**

**-Ah?-**replicó ella absolutamente perdida-.

-**Yo... yo no sé quien es esa persona en verdad. Creía saberlo... pero... a golpes comprendí que... no tengo la más mínima idea de quién es-.**

**-Pero... lo conoces-.**

**-No, Chizu... el Ren que yo creí conocer...-**se detuvo a respirar, aquello jamás lo había verbalizado, era doloroso, ardía-** era una mentira-.**

La chica parpadeó sorprendida, el auto disminuyó la velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo.

-**Llegamos-**concluyó el ainu-.

-**Ah! si...-**dijo ella no muy convencida-.

-**Lo siento por todo Chizu-chan...yo...no fue la mejor idea...-.**

**-Ah! No! Está bien yo... entiendo... no debía haber aceptado desde un principio-.**

**-No te culpes... aquí la culpa la tuve yo, en serio-.**

-**No, yo debía haber dicho que...-.**

**-Chizu, por favor, yo soy el responsable-.**

**-No, Horo yo...-**la chica levantó sus ojos, las miradas se encontraron-.

Los dos rieron de buena gana al mirarse, y es que era tan ridículo. ¿Acaso se estaban peleando por la culpa?

-**Gracias por todo, Horo...de todas formas fue agradable verte-.**

-**Sí... gracias a ti, por la paciencia-**rió mientras veía a la chica abrir la puerta- **Chizu...-**la detuvo, ella le miró con tranquilidad-.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, no necesitó palabras. Sólo eran un par de miradas que sabían lo que querían... y lo que se venía. Sin saber cómo, se hallaban, ya los dos rostros juntos, tan pegados como para sentir la respiración del otro, y entonces... sucedió.

---------------

-**Larala...-**cantaba feliz mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolsillo-.

Terminó de subir las escaleras a medio alumbrar. Y se sobresaltó bastante al descubrir que no se hallaba solo en aquella estancia, pero...

-**Horo... -**sintió su penetrante, grave y sensual voz, pronunciar su nombre-.

_Continuará..._

_-------------------_

**Y bien?! Les ha gustado? Alguna duda de cualquier tipo? Pues haganmelo saber n.n. Un beso enorme para todos ustedes, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y todo el alboroto no? jaja.**

**El próximo capítulo les vendrá aún mas ardiente e.e jej xd**

**Los dejo, cuídense! Ja ne!**

**Gato --- K-chaz**


	2. Una cita?

****

**Mochi mochi!!**

**Gato-deeesu!!**

**Jeje, aquí vuelvo con el segundo cap de la venganza, más osado y ardiente que el anterior MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**No, menitra UU**

**xD**

**Pero no os preocupéis!**

**Para todas las fans del LEMON y HARD-YAOI**

**el prox. cap. será el suyo, ajáaaa un alocado cap lleno de horjias y furor que les hará eizar la piel y rogar por más !!**

**Bueno en eso se me ha ido la olla u.u UU**

**En fin! xD**

**Mejor las dejo para que lean y se conformen con lo que aquí les viene.**

**Este cap. va dedicado para mi hermosa Sad.Whisper que me ha pedido lemon en este capítulo y yo cruelmente lo he dejado para el próximo xD**

**No importa! De todos modos va for you n.n**

**Reitero que esta es la continuación de "excuse me what is pain" de Neferura K. que también la adoro con toda mi alma n.n**

**ahora si lean y sean feliceees**

Una cita

-Larala... -.

Tarareaba alegremente mientras urdía a por las llaves del apartamento en su bolsillo.

Terminó de subir las escaleras a medio alumbrar y entonces pegó un brinco.

No se hallaba solo en el piso y de no ser por la personalidad que le esperaba; de ser otra, no hubiese sido tan difícil apaciguar los latidos de su corazón.

En un primer momento la cosa había sido menos seria, de verdad que no esperaba hallarse con nadie, pero una vez que había visto de quien se trataba, pues ya era irreversible.

No quería saber nada de esa persona. Y ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

Achicó los ojos. Permaneció un rato viéndole con recelo y luego se relajó. Lo había meditado y no dejaría que un idiota le hiciese perder la compostura. Ya no más.

Decidió tan solo ignorarlo, ir a la puerta, introducir las llaves y abrirla como si nada, pero no era tan fácil. El otro le veía con ahínco, apoyado en la pared justo a su lado, como evidenciando aún más lo que ambos sabían.

Se detuvo un momento antes de pisar el departamento.

Sentía la respiración pausada del otro casi rozando su piel, era verdaderamente fatigoso. Viró la vista hacia su costado. Entonces no pudo evitarlo… ya le había visto a los ojos. A esos malditos ojos.

Si bien aquello le decía que cedería en algún momento, pues estaba decidido a que 'aquel' momento no fuera precisamente _ese_ momento_._

Siguió su camino evitando un nuevo contacto de cualquier tipo y, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, sintió nuevamente su voz.

**-**Horo... no me dejarás aquí afuera... –hablaba, como siempre, muy pagado de si mismo-.

Se estremeció sin querer, la piel se le puso de gallina. ¡Claro! ¿Qué más escalofriante que una voz tan aterciopelada y profunda como aquella para romper un silencio como aquel?

De verdad que odiaba todas las cosas que el Tao le provocaba, las odiaba todas y cada una de las cosas que él hacia y no, que lo ponían hasta el punto alto.

**( Pero no – Sin Bandera )**

Oírle nuevamente aquel tonito autosuficiente le hervía la sangre. Le recordaba demasiado a épocas que había querido enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente, y si era posible, borrarlas para siempre. Pero no... ahí le tenía, reviviendo ese y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos que había querido eliminar. "No le escuchaba, no le escuchaba, nadie le hablaba", quería pensar.

-Tenemos que hablar –sintió que la irritante voz le sacaba de sus cavilaciones-.

Respiró hondo.

Se detuvo con un pie dentro del apartamento y otro fuera, la vista en el suelo. ¿Respondía o no?

Contrariado, decidió no hacerlo, y rápidamente entró para cerrar la puerta tras él con un golpe.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta, abatido. Se deslizó, dejando de lado el control de su cuerpo, cayendo con un ruido sordo el la mullida alfombra que cubría el piso.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo ¿Acaso le había seguido?

De pronto sentía que no quedaba ni pizca de fuerza en su cuerpo. Era como si la cercanía con aquel ente estremecedor le quitara la energía. Algo así como la kriptonita a superman, sólo que esto tenía que ver meramente con sus recuerdos. Con su memoria emotiva y física. Cada célula de su cuerpo respondía a la cercanía del Tao de ese modo tan humillante.

Quería levantarse a dejar las llaves en la mesita, hacer como si nada, ignorar de verdad la presencia del ojidorado, pero estaba temblando.

Sentía que a menos que el Tao se hallara a un mínimo de cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, él no sería capaz de reaccionar. Y claro... Ren aún estaba al otro lado de la puerta, ejerciendo su fuerza magnética, mística, desconocida sobre la energía del ainu.

Con dificultad y producto de un esfuerzo sesudo, se levanto despacito, para apoyarse en la mesita del recibidor. Sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora, aún no terminaba de asimilar que Ren estuviese a pasos de él, con ganas de hablar y... solo.

Entonces sintió la puerta abrirse con suma facilidad.

Su respiración se detuvo, pegó un grito ahogado y volteó tan rápido a ver, que de repente todo le daba vueltas.

No supo cuánto tiempo en segundos o minutos estuvo sujetándose a la mesita y a su cabeza para controlarla. Pero de seguro se había tomado su buen rato, puesto que una vez que pudo enfocar en rostro grácil de su visita, distinguía claramente la expresión de extrañeza y preocupación como tal.

Ren se hallaba apoyado de costado en el marco de la puerta, con el manojo de llaves de Anna colgando de uno de su brazos entrecruzados.

-Cómo… -alcanzó a pronunciar el peliazul, apabullado-.

-Sabía que reaccionarías así… -comenzó, taladrando el etéreo silencio con su voz vehemente- has crecido un tanto después de todo… de seguro no me dejarías entrar así como si nada. –sonrió amargo- Mis miradas ya no surten el mismo efecto en ti... debe ser el tiempo ¿Lo cura todo no?-.

Horo sintió que se le retorcía el estómago, y de pronto los temblores eran más de ira que de falta de fuerza. Quería asestarle un puñetazo de pleno en su carita de niña.

"El tiempo lo cura todo". Sí seguro. ¿Que acaso no lograba distinguir sus facciones desencajadas frente a su presencia?

-Y bueno… -continuó esta vez escrutando las llaves- convencer a Anna me ha costado lo mío, pero… ya ves…-.

-Vete de aquí ahora… -habló el peliazul oscurecido y grave-.

Su voz había sido más gutural de lo que había planeado, y por lo tanto, más amenazante.

El pelivioláceo se tensó.

-No hasta que hablemos-.

-No hay nada de que hablar… lárgate-.

-… -el muchacho desvió la mirada y suspiró dejando caer un mechón de pelo hacia el lado- lo siento Horo… de verdad… perdón…-.

Los ojos dorados se posaron nuevamente sobre el rostro desfigurado del ainu. En la penumbra del apartamento, pudo distinguir la confusión frustración reflejadas en él.

Y es que Horo estaba perplejo. ¿Acaso pretendía ser eso una disculpa? Es decir... una disculpa sincera.

Una disculpa que le expiara de todos los daños y todos los maltratos del pasado. ¿Creía el muy idiota que esas palabras le curarían de verdad?

Daba la impresión de que lo tomaba por tonto, y aquello le molestaba aún más.

Como él mismo había dicho; ya no era el de antes. No cedería ante un par de palabritas insulsas y una mirada vivaz.

-Pues no te perdono, ahora vete –gruñó moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta-.

-Entonces no me iré hasta que lo hagas…-.

-¿En qué idioma debo decírtelo? ¡No quiero hablar con tigo! ¡Largo! ¡Vete ahora o llamo a la policía! –rugió una octava más por sobre su tono habitual al tiempo en que su mano cogía el auricular del teléfono-.

La mirada impasible de Ren observó la mano ocupada.

Meditó un momento en silencio.

-No lo harías… -tentó con la vista cautelosa y una actitud corporal demasiado deliberada-.

El ainu marcó entonces los tres primeros dígitos del teléfono de la policía.

–¡Espera! –alzó entonces la voz hasta ahora sedosa, de manera ansiosa y casi inconsciente- Mira... se que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero por favor... no te cierres así. Dame un par de minutos sólo para decirte lo crucial, prometo no dañarte, te lo juro-.

Pero Horo no estaba para jueguitos sucios. Conocía muy bien a Ren, y aquello no iba para las buenas. Un par de minutos serían suficientes para arruinarle el resto de su vida y, además, había otra cosa que le había llamado la atención.

"No te cierres así" ¿Y entonces qué carajo pretendía que hiciera luego de las desastrosas secuelas que había dejado?

Colgó el teléfono de un golpe.

-¿Que no me cierre? –musitó con ira contenida, el cuerpo entero le temblaba- Después de que toda mi adolescencia y parte de mi juventud se han ido al carajo por _tu_ culpa me dices ¿'no te cierres'? Estás demente –soltó con media sonrisa amarga-.

A pesar de ello, Ren mantenía la calma.

-Lo sé, Horo, lo sé. Estoy al tanto de todo el daño que te hice, y lo lamento, no pienso volver a dañarte, sólo quiero hablar. Incluso si quisieras... soy capaz de enmendarlo... -.

¡¿Que él era capaz de qué madres de qué?!

-¡Pues no confío en ti! ¡Lárgate de mi piso ahora mismo o te juro que llamo a la policía!-.

-Horo, por favor... no hagas una idiotez-.

-¡¿Desde cuándo aquí velar por tu propia seguridad es una idiotez?!-.

-Por favor... –puso los ojos en blanco- ¡Anda que no voy a hacerte daño! No seas idiota ¿sí?

-¡Aquí el único idiota eres tú!

-… -el chico quiso hablar… pero la tentativa de una replica murió en su boca- sí… lo sé… el idiota soy yo… -habló resignado- ¿me escuchas al menos?-.

-… No tengo ninguna gana de hacerlo-.

-Pues inténtalo…-.

-Cómo te hago entender que solo quiero que te vayas? –habló el otro ya exasperado-.

-Que no me voy-.

-me vas a hacer reventar…-.

-Horo… yo entiendo tu enojo… pero ya no somos críos... los dos somos adultos hechos… debemos enfrentar nuestros problemas de forma madura-.

El peliazul calló un segundo mientras le observaba con una expresión inescrutable.

Bajó luego la cabeza, riéndo por lo bajo de manera espasmódica.

-Da media vuelta y sal de aquí –susurró con un tono abrumador-.

-Ya te dije que...-.

-¡Que te vayas, mierda! –lanzó esta vez alzándo su rostro hacia el Tao, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-.

-Pero... espera... No, no hagas esto, entiende... –comenzó a balbucear aturdido por la repentina humedad que tomaba el asunto- dime al menos por qué de pronto estás llorando-.

-¡Sólo quiero que te vayas! ¡Vete ya! ¡Largo! ¡Fuera! –rugía desesperado, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro-.

-Horokkeu, tranquilízate, escucha...-.

-¡No, escúchame tú! –bramó por última vez, al tiempo en que Ren se sumía en un profundo y repentino silencio-.

-¿Madura?... –dijo entonces Horo, haciendo alusión a una de las frases de Ren- ¡¿Madura?! ¿¡Tú crees que seguirme hasta acá y abrir mi puerta como si nada para luego dirigirme la palabra, así de descaradamente, luego de tres años en los que me las he tenido que ver para superar tu paso por mi vida, es una acción madura!? ¡Y encima quieres que entablemos una conversación normal como si nunca hubiese pasado nada!-.

-No es eso…-.

-¡Pero entonces qué mierda quieres! -terminó por vociferar, ya fuera de sí, abatido contra la mesita, incrédulo de sí mismo, sin hallarle salida a la situación-.

-Pasar... –dijo entonces con una tranquilidad tan estoica como increíble-.

El ainu le vio estupefacto. No le daba para abrir ya los ojos. Sólo estaba ahí, con la respiración acelerada y una mano en puño contra su mentón.

¿Sería capaz de sacarse a aquel imbécil de encima de alguna manera?

No quería resignarse, no era posible que fuese la única solución, pero lo cierto es que no le veía otra.

Estaba de seguro no lo sacaba de ahí ni con los famosos policías. Cuando Ren quería algo, lo conseguía a toda costa. Era casi obsesivo.

Suspiró nuevamente, negando con la cabeza. Aquello no le podía estar sucediendo a él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba justo ahora?

Volvió a verle con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyando una mano en la mesita del teléfono, para luego ver el suelo y hablar en otra dirección.

-Supongo que lo otro sería sacarte a patadas -.

-¿Lo harías? –preguntó alzando una ceja-.

-...Jódete -concluyó al fin, avanzando hacia su salita y dejándose caer en un sillón-.

Su visita aún le observaba desde la puerta.

-¿No me harás pasar?-.

-¿Por qué no dices lo que sea que tengas que decir de una mísera vez y te largas?-.

-Qué agradable...-.

-No esperes más que eso –echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, a la espera de lo que el otro dijera-.

Sintió que se cerraba la puerta. Unos pasos demasiado pausados y cautelosos se le acercaban, hasta quedar quizás a un metro y algo de él.

-¿No me invitas a sentarme?-.

Horo hizo un mohín.

-Un sin vergüenza como tú ¿necesita acaso invitación?-.

-Pues claro. No quiero ser así de descortés en tu casa-.

Horo bufó.

-Ya siéntate-.

-... -el ojidorado suspiró- gracias -.

Los instantes que siguieron, trataron de un silencio incómodo y aplastante.

Ren observaba a Horo hasta en el mínimo detalle, y éste, ajeno a lo que hiciera o no, mantenía los ojos cerrados bajo su antebrazo y la cabeza aún echada hacia atrás.

-¿Vas a hablar de una vez? o viniste a perder tu tiempo -le espetó ya cabreado-.

-No sé por qué eres así con migo-.

-Ya –rió amargo- no te hagas, Tao-.

-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo… -.

-Pues no el suficiente-.

-No sé por qué sigues actuando así -dijo al fin con un dejo de resignación-.

-Porque se me da la gana-.

-Mientes –pronunció con voz grave-.

Horo bufó.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo cierto? Antes no eras tan idiota-.

-No, Horo… de verdad que no lo entiendo-.

-¡Argh! ¡Pues aún no estoy curado! ¿Feliz? No me hace bien verte-.

-¿Quieres decir que te hago daño?-.

-Algo así...-.

-Osea que todavía sientes...-.

-¡No te precipites! -irrumpió- No eres nadie, sólo una pesadilla... como los traumas infantiles... es cosa de tiempo, de seguro en unos años más serás historia-.

-¿En unos años más podríamos volver a ser amigos?-.

-Sueña... no me interesa ser amigo de un marica como tú... y en todos los sentidos-.

Ren alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-¿Ellos te lo dijeron?-.

-Sí... de no ser porque lo has aceptado, diría que sigues siendo el mismo cobarde doble estándar de hace unos años-.

-Mm... –musitó para sus adentros, contemplando la alfombra- Yo... a propósito de eso, quería... -.

-SI piensas tocar ese tema te largas-.

-Pues a eso vine –replicó con voz calmada-.

-Ah, Pues entonces puedes irte... -.

-Horo, yo...-.

-No sigas…-.

-Horo por favor ¡necesito que escuches esto!-.

-¡Que no! ¡No voy a escucharte!-.

-¡Yo aún creo que queda algo! Podríamos salvar lo que alguna vez tuvimos ¡sólo déjame intentarlo!

-¡Ya basta!-.

-Pero Horo... ¡es importante!-.

-¡¿Importante?! -repitió a la defensiva- ¿sabes lo que era realmente importante? ¡Tú no tienes idea del significado de esa palabra, Tao! –Se halló de pronto gritándole al chico, inclinado hacia adelante- ¡Tú lo único que sabes hacer es preocuparte por ti mismo! ¡De ti y de tu estúpida reputación! ¡De tu asqueroso y altísimo ego! ¡Jah! Como si hubieses cambiado. ¡Lo verdaderamente importante hubiese sido cultivar lo nuestro! ¡No tienes idea lo que sufría cada vez que despertaba! ¡Cada vez que me prometías despertar a mi lado! ¡Terminé acostumbrándome a la soledad! Pero no… no creas que era grato ¡no lo era! ¡Lo pasaba mal! ¡Sufría cada vez que te aburrías de tu novia de turno y llegabas a mi! ¡¡Sufría de ver como cada promesa, cada palabra que salía de tu boca era absolutamente falsa!!–.

Sin saber cómo; se hallaba de pie, con los ojos empañados, y los puños contraídos de la ira..de la impotencia.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, en el que ambos se observaban fijamente a los ojos, el uno con ira y dolor. Ren, que hasta ahora mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y las manos entrecruzadas entre sus piernas, alzó los ojos, impasible.

-Perdóname-.

-¿Y crees que con un simple "Perdóname" solucionas todo? –vociferó iracundo, nuevamente comenzaba a temblar- ¡qué mierda te pasa! ¡¡Cómo te puedes mantener tan tranquilo!! –se detuvo a respirar-.

Sentía que el corazón iba a salirle del pecho.

Le molestaba verle ahí… tan pasivo y calmado como siempre. La daba aún más impotencia.

¿Cómo lograba aquello? ¿Cuál era el circuito que le funcionaba distinto que a los demás?

-Claro… -dijo de pronto, con la voz levemente apagada- porque no tienes idea de lo que es pasar por algo así… No sabes nada… -decretó aún más apagado-.

No sabía qué le incitaba a reaccionar de esa manera, supuestamente ya lo había superado, pero todo indicaba a que no.

-No es verdad... -murmuró-.

-No te hagas Tao… no eres más que un mentiroso, frívolo, promiscuo homosexual, bisexual o… ¡ lo que seas! –concluyó moviendo la cabeza con desagrado- Ya... ya no intentes convencerme… que no te creo nada-.

-No sé qué hacer para que vuelvas a creer en mí –dijo posando su brillante y honesta mirada sobre lo negros y contrariados ojos-.

Su mente se contradecía con sus sentimientos… le veía ahí con esos ojos que trataban de transmitirle confianza.

Una parte de él quería confiar, pero la otra le decía que no… que ya había confiado demasiado en esa persona tan mala y deshonesta.

-Pues creo que nada… -respondió, y su tono fue inconscientemente triste-.

-He de inventar algo…-.

-No lo creo… -pronunció mientras volvía a sentarse, esta vez meditativo, confuso-.

El chico posó sus orbes doradas sobre el peliazul de una manera extraña e inquisitiva, que el de Hokkaido no fue capaz de descifrar.

-Qué... –fue lo único que pronunció ante tan penetrante mirada-.

-Te observo... –comentó el otro serenamente, achicando los ojos-.

-Por qué... –pronunció al sentirse ya un tanto intimidado-.

Aquella mirada siempre había logrado ponerle la piel de gallina.

-Porque estás muy guapo... –Horo se tensó- has cambiado un montón de la última vez que nos vimos-.

-Ngh... –musitó Horo en una mueca de extrañeza, guardando su distancia del exótico y hechizante muchacho- ya corta con las bromas ¿quieres?-.

-Hm... No es una broma... Te ves mucho más maduro... –comentó mientras volvía a observarle fijamente-.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, uno en el que el pelivioláceo escrutaba al ainu, y el ainu escrutaba la alfombra del lado contrario, concentrado en no ver hacia su visita. Se sintió incómodo por un momento, al sentir que casi podía masticar la mirada del pelivioláceo encima suyo.

-Y ahora qué... –pronunció virando a verle de soslayo, aprensivo-.

-¿Puedo besarte?-.

-¿¡Ah!? –saltó asustado mientras se afirmaba en el sofá y retrocedía en un brinco- ¡Q-qué demonios te pasa! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-.

-Mm... supongo que eso es un no... –habló con tranquilidad, echándose el pelo hacia atrás-.

-¡Pues claro que es un no! ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡¿Así quieres recuperar mi confianza?! –habló consternado, aún aferrado al mueble-.

-¿Significa que me darías una oportunidad? –preguntó el chico con un extraño toque ingenuo y sensato, para verle luego con ojos brillosos-.

-¡Nunca he dicho eso! ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que quería –musitó consternado- ¡Un beso! –hablaba para sí mismo-.

-Oh vamos... sólo era un beso. Tampoco es para tanto –lanzó con voz masculina y aburrida-.

-Gh gh... ¡psicópata!-.

-Estreñido-.

-¡Promiscuo!-.

-Impotente-.

-¡Suelto!-.

-Ay, ya basta Sor María Teresa de Calcuta. ¡Pareces un crío! –lanzó hastiado mientras se ponía de pie- Me voy -.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Por fin entendiste! –lanzó alegre bajando del sillón-.

-Jm, no creas que te librarás de mí... No me rendiré tan fácilmente –lanzó como si nada, viéndole sensualmente por encima del hombro, mientras arreglaba el cuello de su abrigo-.

-¡¿Eh?! –lanzó el otro desfigurándose en una mueca de angustia-.

-¡¿Que no piensas despedirme en la puerta? –habló como si nada, viéndole con tranquilidad-.

El peliazul le observó incrédulo... ¿Qué demonios quería decir con "No te librarás de mí"?

Quizás qué técnica malvada ultra-psicópata utilizaría para engatusarlo. ¿Le espiaría? ¿Le enviaría un gangster?

Por otro lado, mientras maquinaba mil y una de las posibilidades de acoso del Tao, su vista se clavó por primera vez en ese rato, en la facha del pelivioláceo. Definitivamente había cambiado. Se notaba que ya no era un simple adolescente.

A partir de que había aceptado su condición homosexual, ahora además lucía una elegante y sensual fachada. Debía admitirlo... era verdaderamente cautivante.

Tragó saliva ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué era todo esto que estaba sucediendo? ¿Todo tan de pronto y con esa extraña y calmada resolución? No era que se hubiese imaginado cómo sería si se volvía a encontrar con Ren... Pero ¿eso? Es decir... era esperable algo más trágico ¿o no?

-¿A dónde te has ido, azulito...? –sintió el cálido aliento sobre su rostro-.

De a poco salió de su trance, hasta descubrir que no estaba respirando.

Tenía el rostro de Ren a dos centímetros del suyo, pero no lo analizó a tiempo.

-Nh... –musitó como única respuesta antes de sentir los labios contrarios sobre los suyos-.

Y esos dorados ojos escrutándole con ansias...

-¡Ngh...! -.

El de Hokkaido empujó al otro con brutalidad, haciendo que retrocediese unos pasos y diera unos más hacia la puerta.

-¡Qué mierda! ¡Qué te pasa imbécil! –vociferó con ira, mientras agarraba lo primero que tenía a mano para lanzárselo al chico a la cabeza-.

Este esquivó la mortal pantufla con una sonrisa autosuficiente y burlona, para luego verle alegre, mientras abría la puerta.

-Espero verte luego...-.

-¡Sueña! ¡No quiero volver verte nunca más! ¡Largo! –gritó lanzándole esta vez una teterita de metal que había sobre la mesa- ¡¡No vuelvas a buscarme, pervertido, degenerado, mal enfocado!!-.

-Yo también estoy feliz de haberte visto, dulzura... –le sonrió complacido, luego de esquivar la tetera con sorpresa-.

-¡Desaparece! –rugió-.

-Nos vemos –sentenció saliendo del apartamento tranquilamente-.

La puerta se cerró con calma y sin estruendo, dejando a un exaltado ainu dentro.

Cayó al sillón de golpe, con la boca abierta, los ojos irritados y el pulso y la respiración acelerada. La soledad le cayó encima a peso muerto.

¿Qué CARAJO había sido todo eso?

¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder tan rápida e increíblemente? ¿Acaso el infeliz de Ren Tao le había besado?

Una de sus manos tocó inconscientemente sus labios, para luego sacudir la cabeza, incrédulo.

Dirigió su vista hacia el pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones, y corrió a la suya sin caer en ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Se asomó a su ventana con ansiedad, observando a través de las traslúcidas cortinas. Sintió como su corazón se agitaba al observar al Tao.

Salía del edificio a paso calmado, y se dirigía a una moto que por lo que apreciaba sería de último modelo, una rojiza y preciosa.

Divisó al Tao subirse a esta de manera parsimoniosa y seductora. ¡Dios! ¡Si hasta respiraba de manera sensual!

Todo en el Tao era absolutamente sexy y seductor.

Eso era algo que con los años sólo se le había acentuado, y lo peor... era que le trastornaba por completo.

Vio como se ponía el casco y echaba a andar la moto, para luego retroceder y sacarla de la acerca.

Y por fin... o lamentablemente, marcharse.

Suspiró sin definirse entre la nostalgia o el alivio, se sentó en la cama con pesadez para luego recostarse en ella. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, cierta dureza se le clavo en la espalda, haciéndole brincar y voltear a ver aquello que había en la cama.

Su diario... claro, ahí lo había dejado antes de irse a la fiesta. Quizás Anna tenía razón en eso de que debía ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó. Lo abrió y comenzó a mover las páginas, hasta abrirlo en una cualquiera, y observarla con tristeza.

-Jm... –musitó al ver lo escrito...-.

Nuevamente... hablaba de Ren.

Alzó su vista hacia la ventana, para luego abrir su velador y trajinar en el cajón de este.

Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió nuevamente el diario, esta vez en una página en blanco, para alzar el lápiz recién encontrado y ponerse a escribir.

--

Corría por aquel frío y desolado pasillo, tratando de alcanzar nuevamente al chico que corría al frente suyo. Alzó un brazo al tiempo en que gritaba su nombre, sólo quería alcanzarle.

El otro curiosamente no se esforzaba por dejarlo atrás: caminaba lentamente y viéndole de manera burlona. Acaso él era muy lento? Pues así parecía. Él era el que no podía seguirle el paso a aquel muchacho, él era quién no podía alcanzarle.

Jamás había podido hacerlo, jamás lo haría... aunque tal vez...

Volvió a gritar su nombre, esta vez más severamente, y el otro se detuvo, todo se volvió negro y terrorífico.

Entonces... entonces ya no cabía duda, aquella era su oportunidad, ahí le tenía cada vez más cerca.

Y le llamaba, sí! Pronunciaba su nombre... de manera cruel y tortuosa.

Sonrió como solía hacerlo, pero esta vez él no cayó a sus pies, no se dio por vencido, y le alcanzó, le agarró por el cuello... quería... quería... quería hacerlo sufrir... más o igual a lo que él había sufrido.

_-Horo! ...Horo por favor, no! Yo te amo! Eres todo para mí, eres único! No sabes cuánto lamento ser así a veces, pero desde hoy ya no más, desde hoy seré honesto, no me importa lo que los otros pien... argh! Horo!! Horoo!!-._

-Horo... –sintió como un eco a lo lejos- Horo... despierta! –murmuraba la voz femenina, mientras una mano le sacudía suavemente-.

El chico se levantó de golpe, topándose con una negruzca y sorprendida mirada a centímetros de la suya, para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama mientras suspiraba derrotado.

Estaba con el cuerpo empapado, las manos le temblaban y su rostro era surcado por un montón de gotitas que se confundían entre lagrimas y sudor.

-Pesadillas de nuevo...? –inquirió la joven posando una mano en las sábanas-.

-Mm... –musitó el chico luchando contra el intenso dolor de cabeza-.

-Jm... siento si te desperté en mal momento... ten... te hará bien comer algo.. –habló ella acercándole una bandeja con comida-.

-Ah... qué es esto... –preguntó el muchacho intentando incorporarse-.

-Te lo presento... se llama desayuno... –habló la chica mientras le robaba un panecillo de la bandeja y le daba una mordida-.

-Nh... Gracias... ough! Tengo un hambre de los mil demonios! –se quejó el chico mientras se sobaba el estómago-.

-Mm... Tú y yo iremos a un especialista... esas pesadillas son más que un simple fenómeno del sueño... te afectan de otra manera-.

-Odio los doctores...-.

-Mm... Yo igual... Horo...? –Le llamó mientras le daba otro bocado al panecillo-.

-Si...? –preguntó este mientras comenzaba a echar mano en el desayuno-.

-Te habrás tomado, por casualidad, tus pastillas anoche?-.

-Mm... Pues... No...-.

-Jm... Lo supuse-.

-Mm...? –inquirió el otro mientras masticaba-.

-Yo... Lo siento por lo de anoche... Pero es que... verás... –la chica observó al muchacho con la cara de pregunta pintada en su rostro, entonces decidió formular una antes que todo- No vino nadie a verte anoche?-.

-Ano... –el muchacho le vio confundido, pero luego lo entendió- Tú... –habló comenzando a dedicarle una mirada amenazante- Tú le diste hasta las llaves a ese cretino para que viniera!-.

-Ok... sí... se las di... no para que viniera sino para que pudiese entrar, lo hice, Pero! –exclamó al ver que el muchacho osaba volver a gritar- Lo hice porque no pude contra su mirada de suplica –el ainu se atragantó- Así es... no halló nada mejor que, luego de ver mi definitiva negativa, rogarme que le pasara las llaves... fue una escena bastante extraña, pero bueno... lo consiguió-.

-Pero cómo!! –exclamó el chico- Si es un completo extraño!!-.

-En eso te equivocas... –le corrigió-.

-Qué?-.

La muchacha suspiró, alzando su vista hacia el techo, para luego fíjarla en los ojos del ainu.

-Yo conozco a Ren hace mucho, Horo...-.

-C-Cómo...-.

-Yo... conozco a Ren desde que conozco a Yoh... o más bien... desde que soy su novia... por casualidad... Tú no conocerás a Yoh desde la secundaria?-.

-De... qué... demonios... me estás hablando-.

-Ay Horo! Ren era compañero de Yoh en la escuela! De ahí que se conocen! Tú me dijiste que también conocías a Ren de ahí... quizás conociste a Yoh también...-.

-...Pues... no... –habló el ainu confundido- en serio conoces a Ren?-.

-Sí, Horo... en serio-.

-Pero entonces... si lo conoces tú...-.

-Ajá... confirmé que era el pendejo doble estándar del que me hablabas, en fin... el punto es que ayer terminó rogándome las llaves que había cambiado, que quería que le perdonaras... decidí dejar que por último tuvieras una instancia para desahogarte... al parecer no resultó como esperábamos-.

-Jah! Bromeas? Hasta me besó ayer...-.

-Qué!?-.

-Lo que oyes...-.

-Tan desesperado estaba...?-.

-Así parece...-.

-Wow... Y qué te dijo... conversaron? Le insultaste?-.

-Le lancé tu teterita... lo siento-.

-Mi... oh! Por eso la encontré tirada... Pudo haberle hecho daño...-.

-Jah! Más lo que me importa-.

-Pues debería-.

-Y un rábano, Anna-.

-Bueno, será mejor que te termines eso, estás pálido de cansancio, más tarde llamare a un doctor a ver si puedo hallar algo si?-.

-Claro, claro... como digas –pronunció con tedio para arrancarle una mordida al panecillo-.

--

-Nee Yoh! Me traes el jugo por favor? –le gritaba Anna desde el comedor-.

-Ya va!-.

El chico volvió a la mesa con un poco de ensalada y el jugo para Anna.

-Gracias... –dijo la chica tomando la jarra para servirse-.

-Nn... oye?-.

-Dime... -.

-Cómo ha estado Horo?-.

-Mm? Bien... por qué?-.

-Nada... es sólo que quisiera disculparme... por lo que pasó la otra noche-.

-No crees que es un poco tarde?-.

-Pues sí... lo es, pero... más vale tarde que nunca... o no?-.

-Yoh... ya ha pasado prácticamente una semana desde eso... no crees que ya no vale la pena disculparse por ese asunto?-.

-Pues... –meditó-.

-Veo que no... –dijo la chica viéndole con cara aburrida-.

-De todos modos... dónde está él ahora? –preguntó mientras se servía un poco de ensalada en su plato-.

-En la facultad... No ves que él estudia? –dijo lo último viéndole con una sonrisita burlona-.

-Mm... lo veo, lo veo –asintió devolviéndole la sonrisita media sarcástica- Me gustaría ir a recogerlo a la salida... crees que le importará? -.

-Creo que se sentirá muy feliz de no tener que venirse en metro –habló la chica a su parecer-.

-Eso es un sí...?-.

-No lo sé... –dijo ella negando levemente- es a él a quién debes preguntarle no a mí-.

-Mm... Ok, lo llamaré-.

-Yoh...?-.

-Sí...?-.

-No le hables acerca de sus sueños, quieres?-.

-Ah? por q-... -.

-Porque no es tema... así de simple, no quiero que lo incomodes... anda muy confundido últimamente... podrías llevarle a ver una película o algo... para que se distraiga-.

-Mm... pues bueno... eso haré –concluyó sonriendo tiernamente-.

-Yoh...-.

-Sí...?-.

-No vuelvas a decirle nada a Ren sobre Horo si? Le hace mal verle...-.

-Ah... –pronunció el castaño deteniéndose en su alimentación y observando a la rubia con nerviosismo-.

-Qué significa eso?-.

-Este... nada-.

-Yoh Asakura...-.

-Ay ya! Sólo le dije que iba en la facultad del centro! –pronunció rápidamente el chico-.

-Que tú qué!! –vociferó la chica incrédula-.

-No lo hice con mala intención, Annita!! -.

-Annita y un pepino!! Tú y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación!! Yoh-hablador-Asakura!!-.

-Ay... UU-.

--

-Son tres... -dijo el joven de la caja ante la compra del peliazul-.

El muchacho abrió su monedero, sacando de este el dinero para pagar su periódico. Lo retiró dedicándole una sonrisa de despedida al chico de la caja, mientras que este le hacía una seña con la mano y le sonreía de igual manera.

-Nos vemos-.

-Sí, claro!-.

El peliazul abrió el periódico. Mientras lo ojeaba, se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos del pequeño almacén, en donde se hallaba la pelirroja observando unas revistas de moda.

-Vamos, Chizu? –pronunció el ainu mientras observaba a la muchacha y se guardaba el periódico bajo el brazo-.

-Sí, sí, ya voy... –murmuró ella hipnotizada en una de las revistas que había dentro de una vitrina-.

-Qué ves...? –inquirió el chico acercándose al rostro de la pelirroja para poder observar lo que ella observaba-.

La chica desvió levemente la vista para verle, y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la famosa revista.

-Eso... –apuntó ella con el dedo-.

-La XXX? –preguntó el ainu agraciado y medio extrañado- No sabía que vendiesen ese tipo de revistas en la facultad... jeje-.

-Ains claro que no! –exclamó la chica golpeándole levemente en la nuca, produciendo que el ainu se sobara y le viese con fastidio- Es la de más arriba...-.

-Ah! La del abanico? -.

-Sí sí! Esa!-.

-Está lindo... –comentó el ainu tranquilamente-.

-Está hermoso!-.

-Y bueno... cómpratelo...-.

-No tengo dinero... –pronunció la chica neutralmente, aún hipnotizada en la dichosa revista-.

-Y... Yo te la compro! –pronunció el muchacho viéndole con tranquilidad y encogiéndose de hombros-.

La chica volteó a verle con la ilusión pintada en su rostro.

-Tú lo harías? –murmuró mientras sus ojos se activaban en modo brillitos-.

-Jeh... claro... -.

-Aiiinsss! Que novio más lindo tengo!! –dijo colgándose a su cuello con efusividad-.

El chico rió de buena gana y le devolvió el abrazo, para luego posar sus labios en la frente de la muchacha.

Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la caja. Pidieron la revista y el muchacho la pasó. Entre tanto la chica y el cajero comenzaban a entablar una conversación que había partido en abanicos y ya iba en las costumbres de la familia de cada uno y a dónde iban a vacacionar cada quien.

El peliazul les veía no aburrido, pero tampoco muy interesado. Entonces el ruido de un motor le hizo ver hacia la salida, y vislumbrar en ella, sobre una moto a su perdición hecha persona.

**(Usted es la culpable – Glup!)**

Ren Tao le observaba desde afuera, en la acerca, con expresión inmutable y su afilada mirada.

Vio al par que aún seguían conversando embalados sin siquiera darse cuenta de la persona que se hallaba afuera.

Se dirigió a la salida frunciendo el ceño, sin saber si estaba más incómodo que molesto.

Observó al muchacho sonreírle con familiaridad, llevaba una camisa negra con finas líneas blancas adornándola completamente, de forma vertical, sobre ella, una corbata negra delgada con motivos de guitarras en blanco, unos pantalones negros ajustados de mezclilla y un sombrero tanguero de color gris.

Y su moto... una Ducati con asientos de cuero y esmalte rojo perlado.

Y bueno... esa era otra de las particularidades del Tao... siempre bien vestido, siempre bien hablado, siempre bien andado. Jamás vería al Tao con algo sencillo.

Ahí le veía, le parecía muy masculino y seductor como para ser un gay declarado, y lo más probable era que eso mismo fuese lo que le provocara aquel ardor en su interior. Luchó contra sus pensamientos para hablarle con rabia y severidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí!? -.

-Lo siento… no sabía que estabas tú también –respondió este impasible, aún arriba de la moto-.

-No me jodas… quién te ha dicho dónde estoy-.

-Nadie… -.

-¡Pero por qué has venido entonces!-.

-Es un país libre… ¿acaso no puedo?-.

-Te dije que no volvieras a buscarme-.

-Y yo te dije que eso era imposible-.

-Argh… ¿Vete quieres?-.

-No…-.

-Ya basta… ¿tanto te gusta fastidiarme?-.

-Quería verte…-.

-Nh…-.

La cara del peliazul se contrajo en una mueca que mezclaba la sorpresa y la confusión.

El pelivioláceo le escrutó impasible, clavando su afilada mirada en la fachada aniñada del ainu.

-Quiero verte Horo… -.

-Pues ya lo estás haciendo… -respondió fastidiado-.

-Mmm pues de nuevo… Esta noche en mi departamento -dijo tendiéndole un papelito-.

El ainu lo recibió con desconfianza y viéndole luego extrañado.

-Qué es esto…-.

-Mi dirección y número de teléfono… por si tienes dudas-.

-Me estas jodiendo…? -preguntó el muchacho a ceja alzada luego de observar el papelito medio trastornado-.

-Va en serio, Horo… Te estaré esperando –habló echando a andar la moto-.

-Y qué te dice que iré ah?-.

-Tú y yo sabemos que lo harás… -concluyó el otro con media sonrisa sensual y convencida para echar a andar la moto e irse de aquel lugar-.

-… Pero qué demonios… - habló el chico confundido aún con el papel en la mano observando la estela de polvo dejada por la Ducati-.

-Horo! –sintió la voz de la muchacha a su lado- Te me habías perdido –le sonrió-.

-Ah! Chizu-chan... -.

-Quién era ese muchacho?-.

-Ah? Él...? Este... nadie, no lo conozco-.

-Mm... –la chica lo observó medio preocupada y sí desconfiada- Ten... aquí está tu billetera-.

-Ah! Gracias... compraste tu revista...?-.

-Sí aquí está! –dijo ella sonriendo mientras le enseñaba el artículo-.

-Genial... –dijo despreocupadamente mientras guardaba el famoso papelito en su billetera- Bueno, vamos...?-.

-Ah, sí! –habló ella espabilándose y caminando junto el peliazul hacia su facultad-.

El muchacho iba nervioso, y observaba el rastro dejado cada dos segundos... y ella no era tonta, pero prefería no darle importancia.

Al menos no por ahora...

--

Caminó distraído, en dirección al metro. No era nada agradable tener que caminar cinco jodidas cuadras a las seis y algo de la tarde, para luego meterse en un vagón respirando el mismo y viciado aire que cientos de personas.

Ya quería él también una moto para él solo. Así podría moverse con más tranquilidad por donde quisiera y sin tener que molestar a Anna para que le prestase el auto o en otro caso, que le fuese a dejar.

Maldito el chino ese que ya tenía su propia moto, de seguro estaba forrado en el dinero de su dinastía, jah con razón ya se había aceptado gay, con ese montón de dinero, esa pinta y su clase y elegancia a quién demonios le importaría que el tipo fuera homosexual? Podría tener lo que quisiese cuando lo deseara, fuese hombre, mujer o cualquier cosa.

Una cómica imagen de Ren saliendo desnudo a la calle y follando todo y a todos los que se encontrara en el camino hizo que una boba sonrisa se pintara en su despistado rostro.

Fue entonces que sintió el bocinazo, para luego sentir pronunciar su nombre.

-Horo! -.

Alzó su vista hacia la acerca, ahí aparcado con la radio del auto a todo dar, se hallaba Yoh Asakura con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Yoh!! –exclamó el muchacho -.

Corrió hacia el auto con alegría, para luego acercarse al chico y saludarse en la puerta del conductor.

-Cómo estás eh? –preguntó el castaño con tranquilidad-.

-Bien! Un poco cansado, pero bueno... ya ves jeje-.

El castaño le observó un momento por encima de los lentes de sol, para luego inclinarse sobre el asiento del copiloto y abrir la puerta de este.

-Vamos! -.

-Eh? A dónde... –preguntó el peliazul medio alegre y sorprendido-.

-A dar una vuelta... y luego te voy a dejar, no quieres?-.

-Ah! Claro!! –respondió con ímpetu para luego dirigirse a la puerta y entrar al auto-.

-y cómo has estado? -.

-Ah! Pues... ahí. Un poco estresado por los exámenes y eso, ya ves-.

-Si, si entiendo...-.

-Oye Yoh?-.

-Dime...-.

-A dónde me llevas?-.

-A tomar un café... o a donde tú prefieras, claro-.

-Oh! Genial... pero... no tengo dinero...-.

-Ay vamos! Estás bromeando? Yo pago!-.

-De veras?!-.

-Por supuesto! Qué esperabas-.

-Pues... qué bien... espera... hay un lugar que me fascina y hay karaoke y todo, podríamos ir ahí-.

-Muy bien, tienes la dirección?-.

-Ah! No me la sé... pero creo que me quedé con una tarjeta del local... la tengo en mi billetera-.

El muchacho trajinó en su bolso, en busca de la dichosa billetera. La sacó y abrió para buscar la famosa tarjeta, pero un papelito cayó de ella sobre sus piernas antes de que pudiese encontrarla.

Lo vio con extrañeza para luego abrirlo y observarlo.

Calle Manchester 2456 piso 10 dpto 46

_Móvil: 234983563_

Aquello no era...

-Ren... –pronunció el ainu en voz baja y ensimismado-.

-Qué dijiste?-.

-Ah! Este... nada... –dijo guardando el papelito-.

-Bueno... y... a dónde vamos?-.

Le observó un momento... no quería rechazar su invitación, de hecho, quería salir con él... Pero es que con las clases y todo se le había olvidado lo del asuntito ese de esa noche, y ahora que lo recordaba dudaba mucho de si aceptar o no la invitación. Su mente le incitaba a no asistir a donde el chino, puesto que este estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Sería agradable dejarlo plantado y que sufriera el asumir que se equivocó... aunque de todos modos se hacía muy tentador ir a donde el pelivioláceo... y ni él definía muy bien el por qué.

-Este... vamos a tomar un café solamente...-.

-Ah! Has cambiado de opinión?-.

-Este... no... es que... tengo un compromiso más tarde y... no puedo tardar mucho-.

-Oh!... ya veo... Muy bien, entonces te llevaré a uno de los mejores cafés del centro-.

-Eso espero jeje-.

--

-Nee Horo-chan... te has dejado el bolso... –le dijo el castaño una vez que habían aparcado en una cafetería-.

-Ah! Sí, sácalo quieres? Yo me adelantaré a buscar asiento-.

-Mm... claro -.

El chico cogió el bolso del muchacho con rapidez, y se lo echó al hombro, en el intertanto, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando visualizó un papelito sobre el asiento, decidió tomarlo para echarlo adentro del bolso... pero su sorpresa sería tamaña al observar el contenido de aquel papel.

Sacó su celular de manera afligida, para luego marcar el móvil anotado.

--

Se sentó en la mesa con mesura, no quiso prender las luces, para qué gastar electricidad.

Observó la panorámica a través del ventanal... las luces comenzaban a ser el único adorno de la ciudad, y él esperaba a alguien... con tranquilidad.

Una vibración encima de la mesa: su celular. Se lo quedó viendo un rato, sabía quién era... no quería contestar.

-Mochi mochi –habló como si nada al auricular-.

_-Ren!-._

-Yoh... cómo estás... –preguntó pausadamente-.

_-__Estás loco?-._

-Qué?-.

_-Por qué le has dado tu dirección a Horo!-._

-Ah... él te lo ha contado?-.

_-No! Claro que no! y es lo que más me preocupa! Qué demonios has hecho!-._

-Tenemos una cita, eso es todo...-.

_-...ESO ES TODO!? Estás demente!-._

-Tranquilízate kudasai, no pienso hacerle nada que él no desee-.

_-Ren... te lo advierto no hagas...-._

-Yamete... –zanjó-.

-...-.

-Hagamos algo, Yoh querido. Tú ahora estás con él, supongo. Si es así, entonces tómate una hora para meterle en la cabeza todas las advertencias que desees... no lo persuadas de quedarse contigo... eso no te lo perdonaría. Pero prepáralo como se te antoje. Así no podrás decir que no nos has advertido, y mucho menos de que no pudiste hacer nada... te parece?-.

_-No dejaré que vaya contigo, Ren... -._

_-Él ya es adulto, Yoh... esa decisión sólo la puede tomar él. Ahora dime, aceptas?-._

-Ni en sueños-.

-Yoh... –sintió cierta voz conocida a sus espaldas-.

-Horo! –exclamó el castaño al toparse con los ojos decepcionados del otro-.

-Jm... Al parecer ahora lo sabremos... –sonrió el Tao al otro lado de la línea-.

-Horo yo... -.

-Me voy, Yoh..-.

-No, espera!-.

-No te preocupes –dijo tomando su mochila y arrebatando el papelito de las manos del castaño- puedo irme solo-.

El muchacho se apartó con paso seguro, para dirigirse al paradero sin ver atrás.

-A dónde vas! -.

-Si estás hablando con Ren dile que esté listo... que ya estoy en camino-.

-...-.

_-Yoh...?-._

-Ren...-.

_-Dime-._

-No le hagas daño, por favor...-.

-No te preocupes Yoh, déjalo en mis manos...-.

**Klack!**

Las luces a través del ventanal iluminaban su rostro, marcando la curva sonrisa y los ojos que se abrían lentamente dejando entrever un brillo malicioso.

_Continuará..._

_--_

**Mis más grandes agradecimientos a: **

**Sad.Whisper: **Tú sabes que te adoro, preciosa n.n. Un montón de besos para tú. Perdón por dejasrte plantada en msn el otro día, pero tuve un cofproblemacof cof y bueno u.u de ahí te cuento. **Neferura.K: **Te ha gustaaado a que síiii (8) Aque no adivinas la melodía xD jaja Me has extrañado? Me ibas a extrañar más aún, me iba a la playa este viernes, pero mis viejos me aguarn el panorama UU, otra cosa… soy soltera XD bueno aparte ti no? de ahí te cuento detalles, besitos n.n **Lady Tao: **A Hao? A Hao no le sucede nada… él es asé xD o por lo menos en este fic, es que bueno es como que juega con Ren entienes? es… una relación un tanto… extraña UU.** Faig2: **Cosita xd Asì que tù te has leìdo EWP? Qué emoción! . xD Jaja síii por fin Horo llega a demostrar que tiene dignidad… Ren es un maldito hijo de su madre ¬¬ Mira… no sé si el fic termine todos juntito y felices xD. Pero de que les daré a ustedes momentos felices cof lemon cof cof jaja xD tenlo por seguro ;D. Siendo franca… aún no sé cómo terminará la historia n.ñ pero me hago una idea, y es… SORPRESA! jaja xD, muchas gracias por leer, hermosa. Hasta pronto! **Didboroth: **Dudas que a Horo le vaya bien? Pues te equivocas!! A Horo le irá requetecontrabien! Ups se tapa la boca Se me ha salido n.ñ **Haruko Usui: **Síiiii viva el HOROxREN!! jajaja hacen falta fanáticas de esta pareja como tú hoy en día, ojalá sea contagioso porque ya quedamos pocas TToTT. Horo no sufrirá tanto como parece, don't worry, y ven acércate que te digo un secreto aquí despacito… el que sufrirá más será Ren:D xD ojo por ojo jajaja un beso, te espero! **Tamao Nishan: **Serás… XD pues leete el fic de Neferura.K y lo entenderás! xD Bueno espero que te haya gustado de todos modos. Muchas gracias por pasar.

**Y bueno!! Hermosas, preciosas, preciadas lectoraas! **

**Ojalá les haya gustado el segundo cap, ya en el próximo se viene la acción a full sí, sí, sí. HARD-LEMON-YAOI XD, y también va dedicado para mi S.W. n.n, pero si hay alguien más que lo desee, pues bueno xD pídanmelo F) jajaja hay que ser pervertida XD**

**En fin, un besote para uds. El prox cap se vendrá dentro de un buen tiempo, estoy enfrascada restaurando un fic larguísimo y pretendo sacarlo antes de dos semanas… y antes de irme a la playa xD.**

**Así que eso. espero sus comentarios de todo tipo! Un besote!!**

**PD: Las palabras que dice Ren en japonés son: "Tranquilízate por favor" "Basta"**

**Ja ne!**

**Gato -- ****K-chaz**

**Reviews? n.n **


	3. Comienza el juego

**Comienza el juego**

**(Me quema - Mambrú)**

**Tock Tock**

Llamaban a la puerta.

No era que él pudiese escuchar muy claramente los golpes que provenían de la entrada, pero estaba definitivamente muy alerta para cuando se sintieran.

Aguzaba su oído de manera ansiosa, mientras tomaba su segunda ducha en el día.

Nuevamente llamaron. Esta vez era el timbre el que sonaba.

-¡Va! –gritó mientras cerraba el grifo y salía de la ducha-.

Cogió una toalla, cubriendo el contorno de su cadera y partes nobles. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, para quitar el exceso de agua en su cabello.

Lo arregló levemente con la mano, y se dispuso a salir del baño tal como estaba.

Se dirigió con calma hacia la puerta.

Al otro lado, la visita esperaba impaciente, su mano a punto de volver a tocar, se detuvo donde estaba al sentir movimiento dentro del apartamento.

La puerta se abrió parsimoniosamente, dejando ver, tras el umbral, la segunda visión más divina que en su vida había tenido el placer de presenciar.

Bueno, la primera era el Tao desnudo entre sus brazos.

La hemorragia no llegó. Gracias a dios.

Pero una calentura de los mil demonios hizo que cierto sector dentro de sus pantalones se abultara más que de costumbre.

La sangre le quemaba bajo toda la piel y de pronto temía que el pelivioláceo pudiese escuchar lo exagerado y brutal de sus latidos. No pudo apartar los ojos del esbelto y blanquecino pecho, por el que un montón de gotitas caían sinuosamente, como incitándole a actuar.

Definitivamente daban ganas de ser una de ellas.

-Has venido... –pronunció el pelivioláceo con voz aterciopelada y sonrisa sensual-.

Sus ojos topacio le clavaban con fuerza, mientras posaba una mano en el marco de la puerta.

Se hizo un extraño silencio, una pausa suspendida. Las últimas palabras del Tao habían quedado como flotando en el aire, y el habla se dilataba con el calor en la garganta del peliazul, sin poder escapar de allí.

No podía articular, su mente viajaba por parajes desconocidos en los que el delicioso aroma que desprendía la piel blanquecina le embotaba los sentidos. Era extraño, agobiante y satisfactorio. Repulsivo... y placentero.

El pelivioláceo sonrió satisfecho. Era difícil no darse cuenta del efecto que causaba sobre aquel individuo frente a él. Era precisamente el efecto que esperaba.

Posó su palma sobre la mejilla izquierda del peliazul.

-Ponte algo –salió del trance golpeando la húmeda mano, como a un mosquito-.

Volteó el rostro enrojecido.

-Anda... pero si con la toalla es suficiente –sonrió socarronamente el Tao-.

-Que te pongas algo o me voy-.

-Jaja vale, vale... esa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar –habló mostrando una sonrisa seductora, mientras se quitaba de la entrada- adelante, cariño... estás en tu casa –concluyó alzando un brazo, invitándole a pasar-.

-No me llames cariño –replicó a ceño fruncido al tiempo en que entraba al departamento, enajenado-.

-Bien, como quieras... ¿deseas tomar algo?-.

-Cuál es tu plan... ¿alcoholizarme? –inquirió observando el pequeño bar del pelivioláceo con aprensión-.

-¡Jaja! No... esa es la segunda parte del plan. La primera es que te sientas a gusto, claro... –siseó con voz profunda, acercándose al rostro del otro-.

Horo le esquivó en un intento de empujarlo, pero el Tao le evadió con facilidad.

-Puedes sacarte los zapatos. Ponte cómodo y toma lo que desees... yo iré a ponerme algo... que cubra más –insinuó viéndole con una sonrisa torcida, antes de perderse por el pasillo hacia los adentros-.

El peliazul pegó un suspiro. Ya no sabía qué resultados se verían de aquella... ¿cita? Claro... ¿de qué otra forma podía llamarlo sino?

Se detuvo a observar el departamento por un momento.

Era un lugar amplio y moderno. La primera sección se dividía en comedor, living, bar. Los sillones estaban a su mano izquierda.

Les observó con desconfianza. Se adelantó un par de pasos hacia ellos, les observó nuevamente y entonces cogió uno de los almohadones cubiertos de cuero con rapidez, para levantarlo de golpe por sobre su cabeza.

Precaución... él le llamaba.

Se sentó luego, tanteando el terreno, y sólo cuando se aseguró que no había ninguna especie de polvillo, somnífero o afrodisíaco escondido, sacó su bolso y se sentó sobre el mueble con más tranquilidad.

-Haa –suspiró- maldita idea de venir aquí –bufó entre dientes mientras su mano derecha se paseaba por su rostro-.

Maldito fuese el pelivioláceo y el momento en que había entrado en su vida, ya no podía ni sacarle los ojos de encima. Sintió pánico por un momento. Observó su alrededor y no se reconoció a sí mismo.

¿Qué hacía _él _ahí? En la casa de un completo extraño. Jamás había terminado de conocer a Ren, y lo cierto es que no tenía por qué confiar ahora. Se estaba metiendo en las fauces de los leones a sabiendas del riesgo que ello implicaba.

Y ¿por qué? ¿Quería acaso rebelarse, simplemente, contra la aprensión de Yoh? ¿Contra su sobre protección? Si se detenía a pensarlo, era una ridiculez.

Por otra parte... ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si en verdad las razones por las que se hallaba en medio de la salita de Ren Tao eran otras? ¿Si de verdad todo este tiempo y sufrimiento no habían servido de nada y él aún sentía algo por el muchacho de los ojos dorados? ¿Y si... aún le quería? En ese caso, era peligroso. Era arriesgado e insensato. Él no se controlaría, lo sabía. Ren aún tenía poder por sobre sus hormonas... y si había que ser sincero, era verdaderamente irresistible.

Pensó en huir, era ahora o nunca. Pero...

¿Y si le daba el giro a la situación? Podía... podía hacerle creer que estaba loco por él –aunque fuera completamente cierto-, que se tragara el cuento. Y claro... sacarle partido a todo eso, hacerle sufrir, tomar las riendas de la situación y manejarla a su antojo.

Descubrió que sus manos apretaban el almohadón a tal punto de dejarlo marcado. Y mientras observaba detenidamente las arrugas del cuero sintético, el sonidito del celular le sobresaltó.

Volteó hacia su bolso, sacó el aparato y observó la pantalla, incrédulo.

Tanto alboroto que ya no recordaba que tenía novia, y si lo analizaba... podía sonar todo peor de lo que le parecía. Contestó con rapidez.

-Chizu...-.

-¡Amor! Cómo estás..._ –_exclamó la muchacha al otro lado de la línea-.

-Bien... –respondió pausadamente, con un leve dejo de alivio-.

-No te alcancé a ver luego de clases... ¿estás en casa? Podría pasar a verte-.

-No... no estoy en casa... Yoh me pasó a recoger y... nos fuimos a tomar un café-.

-¡Ah! Andas afuera... -.

-Sí algo así -.

-Qué extraño... -.

-¿Eh?-.

-No siento voces... ni ruido, nada... -.

-¡Ah! Sí, es que ahora estoy en... bueno... estamos en un lugar más callado –inventó-.

-¡...! ¡Tú!-.

-Ah ¿qué? -pegó un brinco involuntario-.

-¡¡Estás engañándome con tu amigo!! –se burló-.

Un nudo de culpa le atravesó la garganta, tragó saliva.

¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil el asunto? ¡No había hecho nada malo!

Pero pensándolo bien, lo que decía su novia podía ser cierto. Sólo que ella no sabía en qué sentido. Y en verdad... eso le atormentaba aún más.

Se mantuvo un rato suspendido... como quien procesa la información de golpe. Luego de pensarlo, era cierto... su novia no estaba más que bromeando. El nudo se deshizo de golpe, dando paso a una de las carcajadas más gustosas y nerviosas de su vida.

Se había pegado el susto.

Ren Tao entró a la salita, sin embargo Horo no reparó en ello, sino que reía a mandíbula batiente por las ocurrencias de su novia. El Tao se mantuvo estático en su lugar, como que le hubiesen pegado los pies al suelo; estaba deslumbrado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA tú y tus cosas! ¡Hay que ver la imaginación que te mandas! –.

Aquella sonrisa...

Un extraño retortijón se apoderó del estómago del pelivioláceo. Una sensación desagradable que no sentía hace mucho... pero mucho tiempo. Parecían décadas... pero tan sólo habían sido tres años.

Esa sonrisa era la misma que le había conquistado, aquella que desde la primera vez que la vio no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza, aquella que le había incitado a poseer al ainu en su totalidad sin importar el precio y el cómo. Aquella que lo había hechizado e hipnotizado hasta el punto de perder la cordura, aquella sonrisa que él mismo le había robado.

Una sonrisa sincera y radiante... alegre de verdad.

Con sus maltratos y ofensas, con sus mentiras, con sus crueldades, había terminado por matar aquella expresión que le derretía.

Seguramente el ainu no había podido sonreír así por mucho tiempo... hasta ahora.

Y entonces, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas invisibles. El pesar de la culpa le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

El ainu se calmó, recuperó su anterior posición encorvada y alzó la vista.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Y entonces, una fugaz punzada se apoderó del pecho del ainu, incrédulo ante el velo de tristeza que empañaba los ojos del pelivioláceo.

¿Sería aquella la expresión del verdadero dolor? La del... ¿arrepentimiento?

Su respiración se cortó.

-¿Horo? ¿Estás ahí?-.Sin embargo... fuera de eso, algo le intrigaba.

_-_¡Ah! –y entonces volvió. Sus miradas se desviaron- Sí... esto... Te corto ¿sí? Mañana hablamos-.

De pronto, como si le hubiesen pellizcado, una duda le surgió al pelivioláceo. ¿Quién... quién estaba al otro lado de la línea?

-Oh, bueno... cuídate... y no hagas muchas cosas malas sin mí-.

-¡Jah! Y le das-.

-Huhu... pásalo bien, Horo... cuídate... te quiero-.

-Sí... yo también... ja ne-.

Clack!

¿_"Yo también"_?

Sostuvo el aparato en su mano, con la vista fija en él y sin interés alguno por lo que observaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Ren se desplazaba hacia la puerta, parecía molesto.

-¿Listo? –inquirió alzando la vista, quedó perplejo-.

Llevaba una playera negra sin mangas, más o menos suelta. Y unos pantalones blancos a la cadera, de pretina ajustada y sueltos hacia abajo.

Y sí... se sentía medio malito al verse vestido tan solo con lo que había llevado a la facultad aquel día. Una playera normal verde musgo, con estampados negros y unos vaqueros sueltos.

-¿"Yo también"? –soltó el Tao con evidente molestia y ceja alzada-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Con quién hablabas... -.

Y claro, entonces calló en cuenta.

¿Sería ese el momento para poner en marcha su "macabro" plan?

-¿Te importa?-.

-Me importa, claro...-.

-Jódete, no pienso hablarte acerca de mi vida-.

-... –suspiró. Horo le observó por un instante, parecía de verdad abatido- andando –habló cogiendo un suéter blanco de cuello en ve y una boina negra-.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? –se extrañó el ainu-.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? –insinuó-.

-En marcha-.

-Jm... –sonrió-.

Tomaron el elevador en silencio.

Los movimientos del Tao eran lentos y agraciados, cada pose, cada gesto. Todo era como una sutil danza. Se le veía paciente e impávido. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan... perfecto?

Desesperante. Cada movimiento por más pequeño que fuese llenaba el elevador de su aroma. Perfume francés... no era para menos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él podía mantenerse tan tranquilo? ¿No era él el que le había invitado, el que lo había perseguido a su facultad para invitarle aquella noche? ¿Y por qué entonces no hacía nada? ¿Y por qué demonios estaba ahora esperando ansioso a que el Tao hiciese algo?

Quizás se debía a la extraña electricidad que le recorría por el costado, aquel que estaba a quince centímetros del hombro del Tao.

¡A quince centímetros!

Una vez adentro, el hecho de estar encerrados hacía que muchas escenas extrañas pasasen por la mente del peliazul.

Si Ren mantenía esa actitud, parecía realmente inofensivo.

Le observó meditativo...

-¿Estás molesto?-.

-¿Importa realmente? –respondió una vez que habían llegado al subterráneo y las puertas se abrían-.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo... y presionó el botón del llavero.

-Pues... -.

-No quiero hablar de eso Horo –habló tranquilamente mientras se dirigía hacia el mercedes descapotable azul- la noche es nuestra-.

Sonrió seductoramente de soslayo, mientras contemplaba la estupefacción del peliazul.

-¿Es tu auto...? –musitó boquiabierto ante la máquina que se posaba frente a sus ojos-.

-Pues sí -afirmó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto- sube... –ordenó con suavidad-.

Había algo en esa expresión de su rostro. Como si subir al auto fuese un "claro que quiero tener sexo contigo". Aunque por supuesto que no era así.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta. No se veía del todo contento, pero en verdad no era algo de lo que extrañarse.

Entró y el pelivioláceo cerró la puerta con suavidad. Le contempló dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, nuevamente sorprendido por el garbo con el que se movía.

Sintió que debería haberse habituado ya a esas alturas, pero luego le invadió la sensación de que Ren no era la clase de persona a la cual uno termina de habituarse.

Una vez dentro le volvió a observar con disimulo, se veía realmente guapo con aquel suéter. Hacía juego con su nívea piel y contrastaba con lo ámbar de sus ojos.

Encendió el motor y puso marcha atrás, apretó el acelerador y salió del estacionamiento hacia la calle. Una vez en el tráfico, evadió autos con facilidad insólita, manteniendo esa expresión tan elocuente incluso detrás del volante.

-Pensé que te pondrías algo más ostentoso... –comentó escudriñándole la facha-.

-Algo ostentoso estorbaría... –respondió al tiempo en que la crudeza de su expresión se suavizaba-.

-¿Estorbaría? –le contempló a ojos abiertos-.

-Sí... mientras bailamos-.

Se hizo una pausa.

-¿¡BAILAMOS!?-.

Y arrancó entonces a más de 170.

-No grites por favor-.

-¿¡Que qué!? ¡Cómo quieres que no grite! ¡Yo-no-bailo, Ren! ¡No bailo! –sus palabras se cortaron-.

De pronto tenía los ojos dorados fijos sobre su rostro, con una expresión inescrutable y penetrante.

-Q-qué... -alcanzó a modular entre la parálisis-.

-Lo has dicho... –el peliazul no entendió- mi nombre... -.

-...Ah... eso-.

-Sí... eso-.

-...-.

-Quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo-.

-Pon los ojos en la calle ¿quieres? Nos vamos a matar-.

-No es necesario-.

-Ren...-.

-Lo has hecho de nuevo... -sonrió-.

Horo suspiró.

-Eres imposible-.

-Lo sé-.

Silencio nuevamente.

Pasaron los segundos, ya no era cómodo.

El viento se agolpaba contra los oídos, relajando y llenando el espacio vacío. Aún así, el peso de la circunstancia se hacía presente en su interior, no le agradaba que el Tao no buscara conversación.

Abrió la boca para hablar, tomó aire. La cerró de nuevo.

-Así que tienes novia... –comentó el Tao. Esta vez, sin desviar la vista del volante-.

-Nh! –el peliazul se tensó -.

Le observó sorprendido y luego achicó los ojos.

-pues... –continuó y luego lo entendió- ¿estás celoso?-.

-Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo... –respondió con sequedad-.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Estás siendo sarcástico ¿verdad?-.

-En absoluto-.

-Ngh...-.

-¿Era tu novia?-.

-Era mi novia-.

-Así que sí tienes novia-.

-Ajá... ­–hizo una pausa- ¿te acompleja?-.

-Más o menos...-.

-¿Por?-.

-No me agradaría tener que obligarte a cometer infidelidad... y menos compartirte. Pero bueno –se encogió de hombros-.

-¿¡Ah!? –saltó sobre el asiento-.

-Olvídalo, fue una broma-.

-¡Mientes!-.

-¿Quisieras que así fuera? –inquirió observándole de soslayo de manera sinuosa-.

-Ngh... olvídalo –concluyó esquivando la mirada y volteando hacia su ventana-.

-Jm... Al parecer has podido armar tu vida sin problemas-.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-.

-Ajá... como digas... tu sonrisa me lo dijo todo-.

-¿Mi sonrisa? –se extrañó-.

-Claro... esa sonrisa que diste al teléfono... era la misma que me dabas a mí al principio ¿recuerdas?-.

-Ah... claro... –musitó gravemente-.

-Esa hermosa sonrisa que me derrite... -.

-Y que tú mismo te encargaste de matar-.

El rostro del Tao se contrajo.

-Pero ha revivido ¿no?-.

-No te lo tengas tan creído... si sonreí así fue por Chizu, no por ti-.

-Claro... pero podría hacer que la recuperes conmigo –insinuó sonriente, al tiempo en que anotaba el apodo "Chizu" en su fuero interno-.

-Concéntrate en conducir que sino chocamos-.

-¡Jaja! Me encanta esa personalidad que has adoptado... de hacerte el interesante... verdaderamente estás hecho un bon-bón, Horo-.

-Viniendo de ti no sé si tomarlo como un elogio-.

-Jm... Has de pensar que sí... ¿no? Quién es Chizu –enfatizó con voz profunda- ¿la que llevaste a la fiesta de Yoh?-.

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Acaso le mandarás a un gangster?-.

-No sería mala idea-.

-Púdrete-.

-Vale, vale... No, no es eso... es sólo que era muy linda... has de tener suerte con las muchachas-.

-Mm... supongo-.

-Jm... –sonrió mientras aparcaba en una de las aceras del centro- ¡Anda! Se me hizo corto el camino... -.

_Claro, si conduces como un loco... _–pensó Horo.

-¿Llegamos?-.

-Claro... –paró el motor, sacó las llaves y bajó del vehículo-.

Horo no supo ni cómo, pero antes de que pudiese poner la mano en la puerta, ya estaba abierta para él, por la mano del pelivioláceo.

Ren esperó a que el peliazul se terminara de bajar, para pasarle las llaves a un hombre que esperaba en la acera. Volteó a ver al ainu, apreciando con claridad su expresión sorprendida.

Habían llegado a la discoteque más recurrida del centro. Aquella de la que todos sus amigos hablaban, y él jamás había pisado.

"_The pink sin"_

Una fila de metros y metros esperaba para poder entrar, mientras que dos hombres en la entrada supervisaban la seguridad.

El hombre que había recibido las llaves del pelivioláceo, le saludó con toda confianza, para luego subir al auto y movilizarlo de la acera.

-Anda, Horo... te has quedado boquiabierto –se burló el pelivioláceo-.

-No me jodas, Ren-.

-¿No habías venido nunca?-.

-No me atraen estos lugares-.

-Jm... Pues una vez que lo pises no podrás salir. Venga, acompáñame-.

El peliazul sintió como la diestra de Ren se posaba en su espalda y le guiaba con prudencia. El pelivioláceo se acercó a la entrada, pasando indolente de los que hacían la fila. Eso le irritó un poco al ainu.

-Oye, Ren... ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer la fila como el resto de los mortales? –espetó sarcástico-.

El Tao rió complacido.

-Tú no te preocupes, Horo... Está todo bajo control –aseguró justo al tiempo en que encaraban a los dos guardias situados a cada lado de la ostentosa entrada con luces de neón-Hola muchachos... –saludó con tranquilidad-.

Ambos grandulones de la entrada vestían cazadora y pantalones de corte clásico negros. De por sí ya se veían atemorizantes, pero de cerca y con esas ropas eran aún peores.

-¡Anda! ¡Pero si es el príncipe! ¿A qué se debe su grata presencia? –lanzó el más joven con tonito socarrón-.

-Vengo a pasar un buen rato, nada más... –las miradas de los guardias se posaron en el peliazul- ¿Podéis avisarle a Marco que ya llegué?-.

-¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado... –interrumpió de pronto el medio barbudo- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el señor Marco esta tarde?-.

El otro meditó.

-¡Sí! Nos dijo que el joven Ren vendría...-.

-Claro que lo dijo, y además nos dijo que...-.

-Muchachos –cortó de pronto una voz suave y femenina- ¿No creen que es poco apropiado arruinar los planes del joven Ren revelando la sorpresa? –la voz curiosamente sinuosa le pertenecía a una muchacha guapísima de metro sesenta-.

Vestía un vestido negro a tirantes que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, zapatos plateados de taco aguja. Poseía una figura de supermodelo. Llevaba grandes argollas plateadas por aretes y el plateado y largo cabello recogido en una cola. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían remarcados por el excéntrico maquillaje. La mezcla de los dorados con el calipso se le veía fenomenal.

-Señorita Jeanne –mencionó uno de los grandotes al percatarse de la muchacha-.

-Jeanne... –nombró el Tao con cierta aprensión-.

-Príncipe... señor -musitó la muchacha con sonrisa torcida y gesto altanero- Estaba esperándolo... –ladeó la cabeza, mostrando los dientes-.

-Me he dado cuenta Jeanne, no te preocupes... –soltó mordazmente el pelivioláceo, para luego contemplarla con un brillo odiosos en los ojos-.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero mira! ¿Es éste el motivo de tu ansiedad? –comentó indicando hacia el peliazul, quien observaba confundidísimo-.

Luego murmuró algo así como "Y tanto alboroto por esto", pero claro, el ainu no fue capaz de distinguirlo muy bien por sobre el ruido de las voces y la música del interior. La mano de Ren se ciñó sobre la suya.

-Ten más cuidado Jeanne –gruñó amenazante-.

-Ah, muy bien, a ver si lo hago cuando Hao deje de estar de por medio –y alzó las cejas de manera fugaz con una sonrisilla suficiente-.

Ren se tensó.

-Supongo que no habrás metido a Hao en esto ¿cierto?-.

-Humm. No te preocupes, está todo organizado a nivel individual e interior, yo misma me encargué de que no se mencionara en el cronograma-.

-Perfecto... muchas gracias –soltó con sequedad-.

-Y bien... ¿Os vais a quedar ahí parados echando raíces? Que pasen, muchachos... nuestro salón VIP los espera... –zanjó con una última sonrisa torcida de despedida, para luego marcharse por donde mismo había llegado-.

**(The way U are - TVXQ)**

Los guardias se corrieron para dejarles entrar. Aún tomados de la mano, Ren le dio la pasada a Horo.

-¿Príncipe? –preguntó el peliazul a ceja alzada, apenas pusieron un pie dentro-.

-Ignóralos... es un apodo ridículo... nada más-.

-Claro... como digas –soltó desconfiado de la escueta respuesta-.

El ambiente interno era en un inicio sobrecogedor. Constaba de pasillos de paredes tapizadas con telas mullidas en negro y burdeo, que resplandecían de manera fantástica ante los disparos de luces de colores que brotaban de focos movedizos, y varias puertas que daban a salones privados, en donde de seguro si pegabas los oídos eras capaz de oír sonidos no aptos para menores.

El pasillo principal se bifurcaba, dando paso a dos trechos pequeños que guiaban a dos puertas. Ambas cubiertas con material acolchonado y tapiz de cuero negro.

A los costados de cada puerta se hallaban un par de guardias, y a la puerta de la derecha se hallaba además un hombre alto, vestido con traje de ejecutivo y la alborotada melena rubia.

-Marco... –saludó entonces Ren-.

-Bienvenido... príncipe... –sonrió medio irónico el rubio, antes de abrir la puerta de par en par-.

Luego de ello... la visión más alucinante que podía haber presenciado.

Un montón de personas hechas una sola masa bailando al ritmo de la música, se convertían en la representación misma de los placeres nocturnos.

Podías divisar entre la masa a gente saltando, otros compartiendo saliva y varios bultos borrachos que simplemente se tambaleaban entre algún amigo un poco más lúcido.

En pedestales repartidos por el salón, bailarines gogo danzaban de manera erótica y provocativa, con vestimenta ligera que dejaba poco a la imaginación y alguna que otra prenda que a la luz relucía con efecto fluorescente.

Luces de todo tipo, ambientando la locura y la euforia.

Al costado se hallaba el bar, con show incluido al ritmo de la música.

-Y esto es sólo el primer salón-.

-¿Ah?-.

La impresión era impactante. Aquel era el verdadero antro del que todos sus amigos hablaban con tanto entusiasmo.

Se adentraron con dificultad por en medio de la gente, hacia el bar.

-Ahora sí... ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿O prefieres bailar enseguida? –insinuó acercando su rostro al contrario-.

-A la próxima vez que te acerques así, no dudaré en golpearte-.

-Jaja, como quieras... ¡Mari! -llamó a la barwoman con soltura-.

-¡Pero mira nada más! –soltó entonces la muchacha sonriente- Que alegría verlo por aquí, príncipe... ¿Qué desean tomar guapos? -.

-Dame lo que más me gusta, preciosa... por partida doble... –siseó viéndola de igual manera-.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, provocando cierta molestia en el interior del peliazul.

-Muy bien... sus deseos son órdenes... –respondió sonriente, volteando a preparar los tragos-.

-Así que eres frecuente aquí ¿ah? –habló el peliazul medio fastidiado-.

-Pues... se podría decir que sí-.

-¿Que no tienes vida mejor? ¡Ah! Claro... se me olvidaba que papi te lo da todo y no necesitas trabajar para obtener todo lo que deseas –ironizó-.

-Jm... ¿Eso crees? –rió el pelivioláceo imparcial-.

-¿No debería?-.

-Pues...-.

-¡Muchachos! Aquí están sus tragos... –anunció la chica con las dos copas de fondo ya encima de la barra-.

Parecían una especie de pulpa de frutilla... pero aquello obviamente no era pulpa de frutilla.

-Muchas gracias, belleza... –habló el Tao guiñándole un ojo a la joven-.

-Humm ¿Es tu nueva conquista, Ren?-.

-No hables así al frente de él, Mari. El muchacho es respetable-.

-Ah... osea que sí lo es-.

-Humm –sonrió de lado- No hay caso contigo-.

-Ajá... –sonrió- Y ¿sabe Jeanne-sama que estás aquí?-.

-Claro... al parecer estaba pendiente de que llegara... apareció antes de que entraramos-.

-Mm... Claro, Y es que le había pedido un favor a Marco ¿no?-.

-Se lo pedí, sí. Pero a él solamente, no deseaba que Jeanne se enterara-.

-Tú sabes que eso es imposible-.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque no es lo que más me preocupa-.

-¿Asakura-san sabe de esto?-.

-Precisamente... Espero que Hao no se aparezca por aquí hoy-.

-Claro... sería ciertamente fatal ¿no?-.

-Exacto-.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes preparado?-.

-Se-cre-to- -pronunció clavando su afilada mirada en los ojos de la joven-.

-Aaah entiendo... Está bien –se encogió de hombros- los dejo... –concluyó apartándose mientras articulaba un "Llámame"-.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto? –preguntó el peliazul confundido, su copa estaba ya vacía-.

-Nada que hablar... se podría decir que Hao es mi jefe, pero... al mismo tiempo no lo es... da igual-.

-...-.

-Anda... ya te tomaste tu trago... -murmuró incrédulo-.

-Claro... quiero otro-.

-Jajaja ¡Pero claro! –carcajeó en una sonrisa divina y encantadora-.

Las nostalgias volvieron a la cabeza del ainu.

Ren encargó otra copa a la muchacha, que la dejó casi de inmediato sobre la barra y siguió fugazmente en su tarea de atender clientes.

-Hagamos un brindis –propuso Ren-.

-¿Por qué? –alzó una ceja-.

-Por esta cita... porque has aceptado salir conmigo...-.

-Mmm... comienzo a arrepentirme-.

La mirada del Tao se posó un momento sobre el rostro meditativo del ainu. Con su cabeza sobre la mano, le sonrió a un rostro que no le observaba.

Horo alcanzó a verle por el rabillo del ojo. De pronto dudaba. Dudaba en serio de si Ren había cambiado. ¿Existía entonces la posibilidad de que él de verdad quisiera enmendar su error?

No quería creerlo, no aún. No quería que sucediera lo mismo que hacía tres años.

¿Qué pasaba si esto era una simple y sucia maniobra para hacerle caer en sus redes otra vez?

-¿Bailas ahora?-.

-No pienso... –respondió dando un nuevo trago... aquel licor estaba de verdad bueno-.

-Anda... sólo una pieza-.

-Que no voy a bailar contigo-.

-¿Y si te invita una chica?-.

-Podría pensarlo...-.

-¿Sabe tu novia que estás aquí?-.

El ainu se tensó. Había olvidado a Chizu por completo, y aquello no era bueno.

-Aún no... –otro trago... esta vez más largo aún- y a ti que te importa tanto ¿ah? ¿Acaso me la quieres quitar?-.

-Pues... no precisamente...-.

-Te diré que aquello es imposible, ella me ama –un trago más-.

-¿Y tú la amas a ella?-.

-¿Tanto te interesa? –la copa vacía- ¡señorita! ¡Otra más de estas! –llamó alzando la copa-.

-Claro que sí... –respondió pendiente de cómo la joven se llevaba la copa vacía para volver a traer otra llena- veo que te ha gustado-.

-Y un cuerno... ¿Qué era lo que me decías? –habló a medias dando un nuevo trago-.

-Horo... ¿sabes tomar?-.

-¡Que dejes de fastidiar!-.

-¡Nh! Está bien... como desees-.

-Bueno... como te decía... mi novia es la más hermosa de todas... –habló con la lengua trabada, dejando a medias la copa recién servida- aunque aún no sé si es más bella que tú, claro... –el Tao se atragantó- no te creas que te elogio ¿¡ah!? Sólo digo lo que pienso...-.

-Jeh... –sonrió irresistiblemente- ¿Me aceptarías ahora una pieza?-.

-Qué te había dicho antes? –inquirió vaciando su tercera copa-.

-Que no...-.

-Ah... –habló meditativo- Pues bueno, una pieza no me hará mal-.

El pelivioláceo sonrió divertido. Había que ver lo gracioso que podía llegar a ser Horo cuando se emborrachaba, pero al parecer la cosa no iba muy bien... Horo de seguro no sabía tomar.

El pelivioláceo se puso de pie, escrutando al peliazul por encima del hombro, al tiempo en que se encaminaba hacia la pisa de baile.

Hasta el momento sonaba una canción ochentera llena de saxos y voces alocadas, pero fue cuando Horo por fin se le acercó, que sonó aquella pieza.

**(Tu amor – Luis Fonsi)**

-Huu ¡Mira! Empezaron los lentos -lanzó Ren al tiempo en que veía al ainu por el rabillo del ojo-.

-Lentos y un rábano, me voy a buscar una chica -farfulló al tiempo en osaba cambiar su dirección-.

-¡Anda! ¡No seas así, ven! -dijo arrastrándole hacia la pista y adentrándose en la masa-.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a b... -y entonces los firmes brazos del Tao le acallaban, estrechándole contra su firme pecho y moviéndose lentamente con la música-.

En un principio era desagradable, porque estaba pegado a su cuerpo de manera involuntaria y no podía respirar, pero entonces se fue soltando de a poco, al sentir el calor corporal de Ren tan de cerca.

Había empezado ya con los temblores. Claro, el asunto de la kriptonita era cosa seria. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho, no quería seguir con aquello, era demasiado. Era una cercanía que le envolvía en recuerdos desagradables.

De pronto se vio a sí mismo en una habitación oscura, con diecisiete años, aovillado en un rincón llorando. Semidesnudo se aferraba a sus piernas y la cabellera del flequillo le acariciaba las rodillas. De pronto un halo de luz cortaba la habitación, y una silueta conocía avanzaba por el piso hasta quedar agazapada a su lado.

Oyó su propia voz lanzar maldiciones desesperadas, resistirse agobiado, aburrido, marchito.

Y entonces la otra voz que no era la suya y que aún así reconocía, le respondía suplicas, palabras llenas de amor, de promesas, de hipocresía y mentiras.

Y entonces una mano aprensiva le devolvió a la realidad. Le recorría la coronilla con preocupación. Sintió los ojos húmedos, no podía, su cuerpo no le permitía estar así de cerca de Ren. Aún no había logrado olvidar.

Quería alejarle de él, quería decirle que no lo lograba, que se sentía inútil a su lado, que no le hacía bien, pero extrañamente, sentía que si se alejaba de aquel calor embriagador sería aún menos capaz de levantarse.

No entendía aquella reacción, en absoluto, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, pero entonces sucedió algo mágico.

-Horo ¿estás bien? Estás temblando ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? –la voz de Ren era puramente sincera y preocupada-.

Le había alzado el rostro hacia él, con tal de poder verlo a los ojos, y en su mirada no había ni pizca de broma o mentiras. El oro de sus ojos estaba anegado en dolor, en culpas y remordimiento. ¿Sería que Ren aún no se perdonaba el daño causado?

Besó entonces su frente con los labios cálidos, de manera demasiado fraternal para dejarle paso a lo erótico. Y pronunció nuevamente con voz aterciopelada y profunda, al tiempo en que lo estrechaba contra su pecho.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa-.

Ni Horo supo cómo, pero una fracción de segundo antes de que Ren se moviese para sacarle de ahí, se había aferrado torpemente a su suéter, y con brazos tímidos le había abrazado.

Los temblores cesaron, no había más que calor por doquier. Un sentimiento extremadamente reconfortante le invadió el corazón y el alma. Su mente ya no vagaba por la habitación oscura de su adolescencia, sólo recreaba la imagen de esos ojos dorados, sinceros, enamorados.

Alzó el rostro con lentitud, para enfrentar al pelivioláceo.

Era tan extraño...

Pensar que aquel era el mismo idiota de hace años atrás. Aquel que jamás le hubiese demostrado afecto o lo que fuese en público. Aquel que le humillaba frente a otros y que lo llevaba al paraíso cuando estaban solos.

Eso era la confirmación de lo que tanto había dudado.

Ren le quería, le quería en serio. Por primera vez y luego de tanto tiempo, podía estar seguro de lo que Ren sentía por él.

Con ojos inocentes escudriñó el rostro confundido del Tao, que de a poco se iba relajando en una mueca enternecida.

-¿Prefieres quedarte? –sonrió por primera vez de forma tierna-.

El ainu no habló, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y la apoyó nuevamente en el pecho cálido de su acompañante.

-Está bien –sintió que murmuraba a su oído con voz complaciente, como el padre que le compra un dulce a su hijo, resignado y enternecido-.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la suya.

Terminó la canción. De los parlantes salió un chillido de acoplamiento y luego una voz pronunciada hablaba con entusiasmo.

-Buenas noches amigos ¿La están pasando bien? -.

Luego de un "Sí" respondido a coro por los presentes, el animador que se hallaba sobre un escenario al costado oeste del salón, siguió con los anuncios de concursos y cosas por el estilo.

-Ugh, odio estas cosas, mira voy al baño. Quédate cerca del escenario que es el lugar más seguro ¿sí?-.

-¿Me dejarás solo? –hizo un mohín-. Ren sonrió.

-Vuelvo enseguida te lo prometo –zanjó rozando el mentón del ainu y perdiéndose entre la multitud-.

-Y bueno, bueno muchachas ¡ha llegado su hora!-.

Grito correspondiente por parte de las féminas.

Se dirigió entre el vocerío hacia el escenario, tal como le había dicho Ren, de todas formas era más fácil hallarle ahí para cuando volviera.

-¿Recuerdan al joven Ren Tao? ¿El príncipe del _Pink sin_? ¿El predilecto de las solteras y... solteros? –insinuó moviendo las cejas-.

La mitad de los presentes se vino abajo entre suspiros y la otra gritaba embravecida.

-¿qué está pasando? –inquirió entonces el ainu a ceño fruncido-.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso Ren le tenía algo oculto?

Recordó entonces las palabras de los guardias la tal Jeanne y la barwoman, todos coincidiendo en ciertos "planes" que Ren tenía para esa noche ¿Podría ser...?

-¡Con ustedes dejo entonces al hot-boy que la rompe! ¡Ren-sama!-.

Luego de proteger sus oídos del estruendo ensordecedor por parte de la multitud, Horo descubrió que Ren ya no volvería tan pronto como había dicho. Maldito mentiroso.

Su mente iba a comenzar a maquinar pensamientos negativos y arrepentimientos de los sentimientos que habían resurgido, pero entonces, una voz rasgó el silencio de la expectación.

Una voz profunda y aterciopelada.

-Yo sé... –grito por parte del gentío- que te hice daño... Lo tengo claro y me arrepiento. Ahora... es momento de enmendarlo, que el pasado... se lo lleve el viento-.

Se encendió un foco en medio del escenario.

**(Ves – Sin Bandera)**

_**Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor**_

_**Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz**_

No podía ser... Le estaba cantando... ¿a él?

_**No está todo perdido Si quema mi fuego tu piel**_

_**Cuando digo tu nombre**_

Y claro, de pronto fijaba su vista en él, así como lo hacía cada vez que se estremecía.

_**Sé que no todo acabó el amor sigue aquí**_

_**Esto no terminó, tú me miras así como ayer**_

_**Tiene tanto poder lo que siento**_

_**¿Ves que lo nuestro es eterno?**_

Estaba inmerso en su sueño. Sabía que había cientos de personas a su alrededor chillando y coreando la más que conocida canción.

Pero a él no le importaba, mantenía la vista fija en el muchacho de ojos dorados, sabiéndose de memoria la letra, y todo lo que ello implicaba.

_**Yo te puedo amar...**_

_**¡Déjate llevar!**_

¿Qué quería decirle con eso? ¿Qué ya podía confiar en él? ¿Qué haría lo que fuera con tal de recuperar su amor?

_**Ves que mi amor es tu amor**_

_**Que tu ausencia es dolor**_

_**Que es amargo el sabor si no estas si te vas**_

_**Y no regresas nunca más**_

Sabía de sobra que el amor que había entre ambos jamás se había esfumado, era algo mucho más fuerte que un simple encuentro, un enamoramiento casual. No, esto era el destino. Estaban destinados a amarse por sobre el tiempo y los obstáculos. Incluso los que ellos mismos pusieran.

_**Que aun te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel**_

_**De pasión, que aun se puede salvar la ilusión**_

_**Para volverte a respirar...**_

_**En tu corazón**_

La voz de Ren lo llenaba todo. No sabía que cantara tan bien, jamás le había oído cantar, pero era realmente maravilloso. Si aquella no era una prueba de su amor ¿pues entonces qué?

De pronto algo cambió, la figura etérea de Ren que se balanceaba al compás de la música y los ojos fijos en él, se le habían acercado. Y la mano nívea del Tao se alzaba hacia él en una invitación al escenario.

No podía estar ocurriendo. ¡¿Quería que cantara con él?! ¡Él no cantaba! ¡No en público!

No supo si fue la mirada persuasiva o la necesidad de la cercanía casi mecánica, pero se aferró a la pálida mano con firmeza.

Una vez arriba del escenario, descubrió que no tenía ojos para nada más que el rostro del Tao, y sus labios pronunciando cada sílaba del resto de la canción a cinco centímetros de su rostro.

_**Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti**_

_**Que es mi único sueño es hacerte feliz**_

_**Que no importa lo que haya pasado**_

_**No importa el dolor si hoy estás a mi lado**_

De a poco comenzó a sentirse mareado, no estaba respirando, atontado por la ilusión que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tenía la boca abierta, pero simplemente se concentró en mantener la respiración constante, cosa de no morir por ahogo.

_**Yo te puedo amar...**_

_**¡Déjate llevar!**_

_**Ves que mi amor es tu amor**_

_**Que tu ausencia es dolor**_

_**Que es amargo el sabor si no estás si te vas**_

_**Y no regresas nunca más**_

Ren le quería a su lado, quería que siguieran juntos y que le perdonara. Acariciaba su rostro con la diestra desocupada, en la otra el micrófono y las manos del ainu se aferraban inconscientemente a su suéter, casi con desesperación.

_**Que aun te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel**_

_**De pasión, que aun se puede salvar la ilusión**_

_**Para volverte a respirar...**_

_**En tu corazón.**_

Una parte de él sí quería, quería con locura volver a ser parte de él. Pero ya había hecho su vida, y había decidido olvidarle, sacarle de ella ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Cómo volver a alejarse de Ren?

Esta vez a voluntad, ¿Sin crear una brecha nueva y aún más dolorosa en su corazón?

_**En tu corazón.**_

La canción se acabó entonces, entre los gritos, bramidos, rugidos de los espectadores.

Ambos se observaron sin decir palabra, sólo podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus cuerpos enfrentados y ansiosos de encuentros y experiencias...

**-**Estás loco... –se detuvo frente al muchacho-.

-Sí... por ti-.

-Frase cliché-.

-Frase cliché-.

Sonrieron.

En un impulso repentino ambos acercaron sus rostros, hipnotizados y sumergidos en el brillo enamorado de los ojos contrarios. Un foco les alumbró antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

-¡Y así le damos la despedida al joven príncipe! Que nos ha dado un gran espectáculo esta noche ¡Muchas gracias Ren-sama!-.

-Vamos... Nos están echando –murmuró Ren con una sonrisa torcida de fastidio, aferrándose a la zurda del peliazul-.

Una vez abajo del escenario, volvieron a mezclarse en la masa, no era como si la gente fuera a tirársele encima, mucho más preocupada de bailar y pecar en masa que de acosar a un idol.

**(Don't stop the music - Rihanna)**

La masa movediza les llevó dentro de algún punto en la pista de baile. Horo pensó que quizás ahora tendría más ganas de bailar que antes.

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo, el Tao fijo sus ardientes ojos en el azabache del otro, moviéndose de manera seductora, lenta y sagazmente, pasando una mano por sobre el hombro del ainu, quien se movía distraída y levemente al ritmo de la música.

El peliazul observó los movimientos del Tao, embobado. Cada desplazamiento y cambio de posición eran para él, lo sabía.

-¿Te gustó la canción? –preguntó entonces, pendiente de la expresión idiotizada del ainu-.

Pasó ambos brazos por el cuello contrario, moviéndose aún con soltura y gracia.

Sí sabía bailar, había que admitirlo. Como muchas otras cosas, Ren sabía hacerlo bien y además era encantador, atractivo, irresistible.

-Claro, ya la conocía de antes...-.

-Era entera para ti... –soltó en un vaho de calor que chocó en su integridad contra el rostro hechizado del ainu-.

El aire viciado, el sofoque y el alcohol creaban una especie de nube atmosférica que rodeaba cada ínfimo espacio vacío, como una especie plasma.

-Gracias... –soltó en un susurro, cerrando los ojos-.

El ainu, amodorrado y en medio de su nebulosa, observaba la escena sin darle mucha importancia. Estaba en el límite de la conciencia, sabía que Ren le quería, por fin podía estar seguro de ello, pero... ¿Podría él mismo darle nuevamente lo que le había dado? ¿Sería igual de agradable que aquel abrazo de hacia unos minutos?

¿Sería capaz de entregar su cuerpo sin secuela alguna del dolor del pasado?

¿Entregarse o no al Tao?

Si lo hacía, de seguro aquella noche sería la más fantástica que habría tenido en muchos años. Pero si no lo hacía, mantendría su dignidad y fidelidad intactas.

Sin embargo... había un deseo oculto en su interior. Un deseo que le venía comiendo por dentro desde que le había visto en la fiesta de Yoh.

Venganza.

Estar con él y hacerle creer que podían estar juntos sería una mera venganza. Nada más que eso. No lo haría porque le gustara, sino para vengarse de aquel desgraciado, por que en el fondo, y fuera de todas las gracias recientes, seguía siendo un desgraciado. En lo más profundo, también era una forma de evadir el dolor que aquello implicaba.

Si fingía que él jamás le había querido, que todo había sido una trampa, no sería tan doloroso tener que dejarlo luego. Tomaría el toro por las astas sin que Ren se enterara siquiera, sería su plan, su plan malvado. Si él estaba conciente de que su amor con Ren jamás funcionaría, por mucho que fuera más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, sería mucho menos doloroso separarse luego. Porque entonces sería sólo una separación física, no habría ninguna separación emocional o espiritual, esa ya habría estado ahí desde un principio, en su mente y su conciencia.

Era razonable... y cruel. Cruel no sólo para Ren sino también para él mismo. Pero él no era cruel. Claro, Ren le había enseñado hacía mucho tiempo como serlo. Sería parte de darle un poco de su propia medicina.

Los movimientos de Ren se hacían más rápidos y versátiles. Embistiéndole de pronto contra su cuerpo.

La canción iba en el estribillo.

Pero la mente de Horo aún divagaba.

De seguro hacer eso sería demasiado enrevesado, complicado. Pero estaba decidido, le haría creer al Tao... que le tenía sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Ren sintió entonces la ausencia del ainu, no le agradaba que no le prestaran atención, menos aún si estaba en medio de un show como ese.

Ambos cuerpos se mezclaron en movimientos sensuales.En una maniobra etérea, Ren giró el cuerpo de Horo sobre sí mismo, y le sonrió con picardía, permitiéndole abrazarle por la cintura, y restregar su torso contra la espalda contraria. Con manos libidinosas recorrió las caderas que tenía delante suyo, acariciándolas a ciegas y juguetonamente.

Más que baile, aquello parecía fornicación pública.

Y sí, sin pudores ni peros.

Pasó su mano blanquecina por aquel bronceado vientre, para luego adentrarla lentamente bajo la playera verde musgo, acariciando con liviandad el contorno del ombligo.

Pequeños mordiscos propinó en aquel cuello. Y de pronto el ainu sentía los labios ardientes del Tao sobre su cuello.

Su cuerpo convulsionó de manera módica, hasta pegarse al cuerpo contrario, extasiado.

Sus extremidades y demases comenzaban a responder por sí solas, desconectándose de su mente. No distinguía el momento en que había hecho corto circuito, pero de pronto se daba cuenta que no era la cercanía del Tao lo que le quitaba las fuerzas, sino su aversión a ésta.

Su prejuicio y negación ante el recuerdo de esa sensación tan deliciosa de antaño, que se le había sido arrebatada tan violentamente, que había sido opacada por tanta tristeza y dolor. Aquel sentimiento que le obnubilaba.

Claro, no era como si ahora pudiese verlo claramente, simplemente estaba entregado a las sensaciones que Ren le brindaba. En ese preciso momento no importaban los daños del pasado, el tiempo le había fortalecido y podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de aquello.

De sentir con cada partícula de su piel expuesta las caricias que Ren esparcía. Sus manos firmes y expertas recorrer su espalda y zona lumbar a medida que cambiaban de posiciones, de manera inconsciente, ya. Podía sentir claramente sus manos embutidas entre los cabellos violáceos, aferrándolos con desesperación, mientras los labios finos del Tao envolvían el contorno de su oído, mandíbula y mentón, lanzando pequeños mordiscos. Hasta rozar su labio inferior.

Un leve suspiro.

Ren se detuvo un momento ante su boca entreabierta.

Con la respiración cortada sintió el aliento extasiado del ainu chocar contra sus labios. Se alzó nuevamente a su oído.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? –pronunció con voz ronca, corrompiendo el resto de cordura que quedaba en el peliazul-.

-A donde sea –soltó al tiempo en que se apretaba contra todas las partes del Tao, de manera mecánica-.

Con un movimiento rápido, Ren le aferró la mano y le dirigió por entre la masa hacia la salida. Una vez en los pasillos, el silencio se suspendía como en pausa. Sostenía la mano candente de Ren con firmeza, avanzando alucinado entre las paredes tapizadas y los efectos de luz.

Y de pronto estaba contra la pared, Ren le sostenía con firmeza del rostro, mientras él le observaba con los labios entreabiertos.

-Antes que nada, Horo...-.

Un pequeño sonidillo salió por entre los labios del aludido.

-Dime que esto es cierto... que no me tienes miedo ya-.

Un pequeño y sedoso suspiro salió de la boca del ainu, produciendo que el Tao clavara su vista suspendida hacia él.

Le observó un par de segundos...

Y entonces pensó que aquel suspiro, era un buen comienzo.

Hundió con furia sus labios en los otros, mientras las manos sudadas del ainu se aferraban a su cadera y espalda, brindándole extrañas descargas de electricidad y placer.

--

**(Hysteria - Muse)**

-Ahh! Ren… -gimió de manera ronca, al tiempo en que sus manos se aferraban con desesperación entre los humedecidos cabellos violáceos que chocaban contra su nuca-.

Su cuerpo sudoroso, resbalaba a veces contra la loza del lavabo. Su erección chocaba contra él de manera violenta, dejándolo ya no tan frío como al principio.

El baño ya estaba caldeado de tantos besos y gemidos, aquello era demasiado sublime, no se podía creer tanto placer para una sola noche.

Las fuertes y frenéticas embestidas no cesaban, y se sentía deliciosa la mano del otro contra su sexo, apretándolo con lascivia.

Los gemidos roncos de Ren, daban justo contra la piel de sus omoplatos, haciéndole estremecer y curvar la espina dorsal, por la que se paseaban constantes calambres.

-Dios... -murmuró el ainu obnubilado- No puedo más... -musitó frunciendo el ceño, mientras bajaba las manos para apretar los blanquecinos glúteos, extasiado-.

Un increíble y vehemente gruñido fue el culmine del pelivioláceo, quien dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario en un profundo suspiro, al tiempo en que su semilla escurría desde la entrada del peliazul. Suspiró en un vaho caliente sobre aquel hombro, para luego depositar pequeños besos sobre la expansión de esa piel suavecita.

Cómo añoraba esa piel.

Horo se encogió ante la sensación, claro, él aún estaba con el asunto pendiente entre las piernas.

-Dale... -murmuró con voz aterciopelada y ardiente al oído del ainu- Que yo te ayudo -.

Le volteó entonces hacia él, mientras besaba y mordía su cuello de manera suave, profunda.

Paseo sus manos con plenitud y dedicación por sobre los costados del ainu, que en su fuero interno pedía piedad ante la urgencia de su problema. Lamió entonces desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula y luego se devolvió. Un beso apasionado contra aquel trocito de dermis, y entonces, una marca.

Un chupetón más o menos tamaño, para dar aviso a quien se entrometiese con SU propiedad. Sonrió con un brillo de excitación pura en los ojos, para luego volver a pasear la juguetona lengua por la clavícula, y continuar con la labor.

Recorrió con sus manos el bronceado y formado pecho del ainu, y brindando un último beso en los labios, dejó que ambas lenguas se encontraran efusivas y luchadoras. Se separó dejando un hilillo de saliva en el camino, y descendió por fin.

Un suspiro vehemente escapó de los labios del ainu, mientras que el pelivioláceo descendía besando su pecho, lamiendo los contraídos pezones, besando el contorno de su ombligo, e introduciendo su lengua en este. Bajó por su cuerpo dejando un caminito de saliva, hasta llegar a su vientre y por último... a la desesperada erección.

Sentado de rodillas en el suelo, no dudó un segundo en introducirla plenamente en su boca.

Un grito ahogado salió de los labios del ainu, al tiempo en que sujetaba con fuerza la orilla del lavabo y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Veía idiotizado como el pelivioláceo sacaba e introducía aquella erección en su boca.

La sensación húmeda y movediza en su miembro era verdaderamente desesperante. Pegaba pequeños gemidos y largos suspiros, mientras sus manos hacían rechinar la loza del lavabo y su cabeza se paseaba entre la visión fantástica del Tao y el techo.

Las manos de Ren se entretenían acariciando. Deteniéndose por último en la entrada del ainu, en la que jugueteó con uno de sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano, se aferraba a la hinchada erección que invadía su boca. Lamió sinuosa y plenamente el contorno de la punta de su miembro, para luego volver a introducirla en su boca y manipularla con su mano libre.

-Ah-ahhh -gemía el ainu desesperado, mientras resbalaba inevitablemente por la loza del lavabo-.

Ya estaba en el suelo, igualmente de helado, y el pelivioláceo seguía saboreando su miembro, sin piedad por su urgencia, y degustando aquello al ritmo que se le daba gana.

-Ren por favor... -gimió- ¡Necesito terminar! -vociferó mientras arqueaba la espalda-.

Una sonrisa torcida se apoderó de los juguetones labios.

Y entonces, los movimientos se hicieron más y más rápidos. Su mano se aferraba a aquel miembro con aún más fuerza, haciendo incluso que el cuerpo del ainu adoptara aquel ritmo.

Horo llegó al culmine con una convulsión rápida y con el nombre de su acompañante en boca.

La semilla del ainu fue recibida en el interior del pelivioláceo, quien sin dificultad ni pudores, la tragó en su totalidad, para concluir lamiéndose los labios y repasar los restos sobre el exiguo sexo.

-Lo siento... -pronunció el ainu medio avergonzado por aquello-.

-Jm... -el pelivioláceo tan sólo sonrió, para luego acercarse de golpe al peliazul, y sellar sus labios en un fogoso beso-.

Se encontraron nuevamente desesperados. El peliazul se aferró a la nuca contraria, mientras profundizaba y hundía aún más sus labios en los contrarios. El otro le abrazó contra su pecho, mientras recorría aquella cavidad bucal con toda la plenitud posible. El aire comenzaba a faltar, el calor no dejaba de ser abrasador y absoluto.

Se sentía tan bien aquella humedad, creada en su totalidad por ambos cuerpos. De alguna manera lo comparaban con los días de antaño y verdaderamente ahora era mil veces mejores.

Además, el tiempo hacía de lo suyo. Se habían estado extrañando hacia ya mucho tiempo, y se reflejaba en la desesperación de sus tactos, la efusividad de los besos, la profundidad de las caricias, que se convertían en masajes a cada roce.

-Horo... -murmuró mientras seguían depositándose entrecortados, pero profundos besos-.

-¿Mm? -musitó pasando sus brazos alrededor del blanquecino cuello, atrayéndole hacia sí-.

-Vamos a la cama... -propuso apoyando su frente en la contraria, aprovechando para respirar un poco-.

-¿Ah? –le observó un momento, confundido- ¿Tan pronto quieres dormir?-.

-No...-.

-...-.

Y entonces... una sonrisa torcida.

-¿¡De nuevo!? -exclamó estupefacto ante la libidinosa sonrisa-.

-De nuevo-.

Un cosquilleo agradable recorrió su vientre, mientras que el pelivioláceo se ponía de pie de manera sensual, y abría la puerta para salir del baño.

Un extraño bochorno le recorrió al ver aquel tambaleante sexo casi frente sus ojos. Claro... ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Olvidándose de todo, sonrió divertido.

Algo le decía que esa noche no tendría tiempo para dormir.

_Continuará..._

_--_

**Miiiiiiiiis queridiiiiiiiiiiiiisimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Aquí estuvo su lemon! XDXD**

**¡¡Mil perdones por tenerles tanto tiempo esperando!!**

**Dije que sacaría al menos un cap este mes y pues ¡La hora ha llegado!**

**Sé que la mayoría está esperando alguna noticia de Amor Interno xd**

**¡Está en coma! ¡NO reacciona! Xd**

**Creo por eso también, que me dedicaré con más plenitud a este fic que a otros, para así terminarlo o avanzarlo más y dejar por lo menos tres capis listos. **

**No quiero seguir dejando más fic en stand by, así que anunciaré cuando me vaya a dedicar a un fic más que a otro, o diré los que están definitivamente en pausa y eso, como los autores de manga xd**

**Los adoro con toda mi alma y ojalá les haya gustado, que me costó dos días completos de escritura ininterrumpidos más mis ratitos esporádicos xd**

**¡Le agradezco además a la toma! Jah xd claro, si mi colegio no estuviera en toma pues esto no estaría aquí hoy xd. Ahora sí me voy.**

**Nos vemos el próximo mes con el próximo capi de este mismo fic OJALÁ esta misma fecha xd**

**Sayoo!!**

**Gato –--**** K-chaz**


End file.
